


Red or Black?

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Bruises, Car Sex, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Jealousy, Kind of an anger kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vague description of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a one-shot with Harvey Dent has kind of snowballed into something more...the reader gets caught up between Harvey and Jerome. Jerome takes his girl out for a night of business mixed with pleasure, his girl gets the pleasure, but not with Jerome. Of course, he doesn't take that well. *Jerome is not nice. Just an understated warning there.*</p><p>Jerome heavy chapters 1-3,7-9 mentioned in 4-6, 10, 12.<br/>Harvey heavy chapters 1, 4-6, 8, 12 mentioned in 2,3,7,9,10<br/>I'll update this as I go in case anyone is particularly interested.<br/> </p><p>Why are there no Harvey Dent fics? You guys, Nicholas D'Agosto is gorgeous and adorable!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, Dark & Handsome

You walked onto the casino floor arm in arm with Jerome. Entering from a secret side-entrance, the two of you slinking through the crowds. Jerome had some business meeting to attend to, along with a promise of a fun night out for you. He stopped suddenly, glowering at a pair of men standing near the meeting room.

"Well, shit." He remained still for a moment, contemplating something. "Alright Doll," he whispered to you, "Why don't you go play some games?" 

"I'm going to assume based on that look you don't just mean blackjack," you groaned. 

He turned to you, his eyes gleaming and fierce, "Don't give me that attitude, this is a very important night. You're gonna do what I tell you, and you're gonna help me get what I need. Now, turn your pretty eyes over to that tall lanky fella in the suit over there." He grabbed your chin to turn your face to the two men he glared at before. You wouldn't exactly describe the man in question as tall and lanky, maybe a little more tall, dark and handsome. You raised your eyebrows, looking the man up and down in his impeccable gray suit. He was twirling a coin between his fingers as he spoke with his associate, occasionally looking around to scan the room. You watched the situation as Jerome whispered details about him into your ear: assistant district attorney, boy scout, a thing for betting, blah blah blah. 

"Hey! Hey! You listening to me, girly?" Jerome snapped his fingers in front of you, shoving a stack of money into your hands. 

"Yeah, yeah, Jerome, I got it, distract him, keep him busy." You waved him off. You felt Jerome's glare as you kept your eyes on your target, licking your lips. You quickly turned to Jerome, giving him a peck on his cheek, ignoring his angry gaze, but hearing his warning growl as you walked away, "Watch yourself." 

Walking toward the man, you turned back slightly to see if Jerome was still there, but he had gone on to meet whoever he was looking for. You smirked, and sidled up near the man Jerome sent you to keep busy. He was near the high stakes roulette table. You watched him watching the table, getting anxious with the conversation he was having. He started to look around, seeming like he suddenly had somewhere else to be. You quickly stepped next to him. 

"Exciting, isn't it?" You flashed him a grin. "Do you ever play?" You watched him as he quickly glanced you over. His dark brown eyes taking in all your features. He grinned, but didn't answer, quickly averting his gaze around the room, looking for someone, probably Jerome or one of the other illicit members of his little club. Shit, you thought, ok gotta make this quick. "You know, this is my favorite game. It's so simple, either red or black, odd or even. A tiny nudge either way can make you rich or lose it all." You glanced down to his fingers, still twirling the coin between them, "Kind of like a coin toss, heads or tails. Easy to win, easy to lose." 

He looked down to his hands like he had forgotten the shiny silver coin was even there. Then he chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is. I feel like I've got better chances with the coin toss, though, miss." He finally smiled, a wide, bright, boyish smile. Eyes, boring into yours for a moment, silence between the two of you except for the noise of the crowd. 

"Ah, I'm Harvey, Harvey Dent," he flipped the coin into his fist while reaching out for your other hand with his free one. 

You introduced yourself with a small nod of your head, letting him take your hand and giving it a light kiss. You felt yourself blush. 

"So, what do you think, Harvey, red or black?" You asked, waving a pile of money in front of you. 

His eyes widened, his smile never faltering. "You're willing to place a bet based on the whims of a stranger? Awfully risky." 

"Well, it wouldn't be gambling if it wasn't risky, and I've got a good feeling about you Harvey, you seem...lucky." You bit down lightly on your bottom lip, tilting your head while letting your eyes take their time to look over his broad frame in his suit. When you looked back to his face, you watched his jaw clench, then a slight smirk formed on his lips. 

"How about we try something a little different," he proposed, "I'll flip this coin. Heads, you and I forget this foolish game and find somewhere else to get to know each other, tails, we stay here and gamble your money away. What do you say?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for your response. 

You quickly surveyed the room, checking to see if Jerome was out of his meeting and looking for you yet. No sight of the red-head. You looked again to the handsome raven-haired man in front of you, you were supposed to keep him busy after all, a task you were not minding so much. "Oh, I think I like you, Harvey, no nonsense. Though I feel like I win either way. Flip it." 

His smile grew even wider as he tossed the coin up, catching it in his hand, then opening it to reveal it had landed on heads. You tucked the money Jerome had given to you back into your clutch. Harvey extended out his arm, waiting for you to take it. You hooked your arm in his, butterflies in your stomach making you feel light as you followed him to a small, dark booth in the cocktail lounge. He allowed you to take your seat first, ever the gentleman, then took his seat next to yours, nonchalantly wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He signaled to the waitress to order some drinks, while you nervously looked around for Jerome. Still no sign of him. 

Harvey cleared his throat, breaking your concentration, waiting for you to order. You felt your skin flush realizing just how close you were to him. Perhaps a little bit out of attraction, and a little out of fear of how Jerome would react to seeing you snuggling up to him. Well, he did tell me to keep him busy, what does he expect me to do? You thought to yourself, it's not like the guy is repulsive. Quite the contrary. As he loosened his tie and his top buttons your senses suddenly felt overwhelmed. You noticed his long fingers, you could suddenly smell his cologne, you could feel just how solid his body was as he leaned up against you, pulling you closer to him with his arm around you. 

You looked up to him, observing his features, quite the contrast to Jerome, darker and somewhat softer, although his eyes held the same type of intensity. As the two of you sat snuggled by the table, you found yourself easily flirting, laughing, and enjoying yourself. Well, Jerome also promised me a fun night. I'll take what I can get since he pushed me into this, you thought. Your body easily tucked into Harvey's, feeding off his vibrant, confident energy. You kept finding yourself touching him, placing your hand on his thigh, or gently on his chest. Before you knew it, his arm was wrapped around the small of your back, pulling you practically onto his lap. He leaned in, close to you. 

"Miss, I'd very much enjoy kissing you right about now," he whispered, nuzzling his cheek up against yours. You slowly leaned your face toward his, inviting him to give in to his desire. A few deep breaths passed between the two of you before you finally felt his soft lips on yours. He kissed you gently, slowly for a few moments before lightly grazing your lips with his tongue, silently asking to move further. You parted your lips to let him ease his tongue against yours. You took in a sharp breath as you felt your body tingle with desire from his deep, passionate kisses. Soon, the two of you were panting, your hands up around the nape of his neck, his one hand still holding the small of your back while the other was holding onto your hair, keeping you pressed to him. 

The waitress cleared her throat, snapped you out of your heated daze. Harvey chuckled as he turned his head and gave her a smile, ordering another set of drinks for you both. His hands never loosening their grip. You saw her sneer and walk away and you buried your head against Harvey's chest. You could hear his heart thumping and caught the scent of his cologne again, it sent a shiver down your body, fueling the desire you felt tingling between your hips. He lowered his hand from your hair to your thigh, rubbing it soothingly. 

"You're shivering, you cold?" He asked with a slightly concerned look. 

"No, definitely not cold," you answered, looking at him with lust-filled eyes. 

You sat there staring at each other until the waitress dropped off your drinks which you both ignored. He looked from your eyes to your lips, then slowly down your body to your lap. Your one leg draped over his thigh. He raised his eyes and glanced over the rest of the lounge as he slowly moved his hand higher up your thigh, stopping once he reached the hem of your cocktail dress. He raised his eyes again to yours, waiting for permission to move further. You leaned in and kissed his neck, giving him approval. His fingers slowly inched their way up your skirt before they grazed your center. The light touch on your naked skin setting off shockwaves of arousal through you. 

You took in a shuddering breath as you continued to kiss his neck, leaning up to lick and nibble on his ear and then lowering down to nuzzle and graze your mouth along his slightly exposed collarbone, encouraging him to keep going. He continued to lightly brush his fingers against you, already spreading your wetness with his fingertips. He let out a slight moan and then reached his hand up farther, letting his fingers slightly push up into you and allowing his thumb to reach your clit. He began to gently massage you under the table just teasing at your entrance; his breath becoming sharper with each movement. You stopped kissing and licking him then. Tucking your head under his chin to catch your breath and try to maintain composure. Your vision hazy as you looked around, remembering you were out in public. You turned your eyes down then, needing to find focus, seeing the outline of his hard dick pressed against his dress pants. You slowly slid your hand between the two of you until you reached his zipper. He shifted his hips slightly, concealing himself further under the table as you pulled down his zipper and slipped your hand in to reach for his hard member. 

As you wrapped your hand around him, you felt him throb with excitement. You slowly worked your hand up and down, feeling his length in your palm. You then slid your thumb over his tip, wiping the drops of precum over the head and down his shaft. He let out a frustrated growl then, and with a slight flick of his wrist he pushed two long fingers into you. Pumping them in and out while his thumb kept a hard, steady rhythm on your sensitive clit. You stifled your moan as you felt the pressure building in your core. The throbbing, tingly sensation building in intensity inside of you. Stilling yourself for a moment, fearful that any sudden movement would send you over the edge in a howling mess. You gripped onto him and he started to push up, slightly rocking his hips, sliding his erection along your hand, alternating the movement with that of his fingers. Your body started to flush, the heat radiating from your center as your muscles began to tense from the pleasure. His fingers pushing into you harder, your growing wetness making it easy for him to thrust them in and out of you. 

Your pulse sped up, your breath quickened as you realized you were about to hit your peak. You pulled your head back to look into his eyes. They were even darker than before, and he focused on you with such intensity that it suddenly made you tremble. Your body shook as the combination of his hungry look and long slick fingers inside of you sent you over the edge with a light flick to your most sensitive spot. A silent scream of ecstasy caught in your throat. You and Harvey were locked in eye contact, stroking each other underneath the table, him easing you from your high and you helping him to reach his. You saw his eyebrows furrow and knew he was close. 

"Oh my, Mr. Dent, you are naughty," you purred to him. "I'll bet you want to fuck me now, don't you? Come on, Harvey, come for me." 

Your hand gripped him tighter, you gave him several more strokes until you felt him jerk his hips up, his cock twitching in your hand. You cupped your hand over him, letting him come into your palm. He grunted quietly next to you, his fingertips dug into the small of your back, holding onto you to help keep control. 

You looked around to see if anyone had been paying attention to your antics, but everyone seemed focused on their drinks or the lounge singer you hadn't even noticed had started her set. Harvey pulled his hands back, grabbing the handkerchief from his pocket and sliding it to your hand still under the table. You both started to straighten out your clothes, untangle your legs and catch your breath. A wave of exhilaration passed over you and you started to giggle. The thrill of the whole experience overwhelming you as you took it all in. You looked over the handsome, somewhat blushing man seated next to you, your mind swirling as you thought over the nights events mixed with the rush from the alcohol. He looked you over with a satisfied smile, then planted a light kiss on your cheek. 

"I'm going to go clean myself up a bit, I'll be right back." He got up and buttoned up his jacket to hide the small mess on the front of his pants, he took the handkerchief from you, wadding it up in his pocket. He turned back to you, flashing his wide, boyish smile before stepping across the lounge to find a washroom. 

You rested your head on your hand, using your other hand to swirl your drink around with the straw. You were about to lean down to take a sip when a hand came across the table, sending the drink flying, smashing onto the floor. 

Your head snapped up. Jerome. His features sharp and angry. His mouth twisted up in a sadistic fake smile. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you, gorgeous," he growled to you through his clenched teeth. You quickly scrambled to get up, pulling your dress back down onto your thighs, struggling to keep your balance from the alcohol and jumping up in your high heels. 

He grabbed onto your arm, pulling you through the casino; you stumbled along, the adrenaline pumping through your body making you feel sick. When you finally reached the car, you couldn't even think straight. You'd been so caught up in the moment with Harvey, you hadn't even given a thought to Jerome and why you had gone to the casino in the first place. You stood completely still, back against the car, Jerome towering in front of you. 

"I leave you alone for a little while and you go full-on whore. I told you to keep him busy, not let him finger-fuck you under the table!" Jerome's chest heaved in anger, his jaw clenching as he spat out his words. He pushed you against the car, holding your shoulder against it with one strong arm, his other snaking it's way up your leg until he reached your slick, wet folds. "This. Is. Mine." He accentuated each word with a stroke of his fingers. You could feel your entire body pulsing, a mixture of fear and arousal. 

He took in a deep breath, looking you over, watching you react to him. You looked up to him, your eyes pleading for forgiveness, your breath shaky as you whispered a low, "I'm sorry." 

"Not yet, but you're gonna be," his tone gravelly, "Looks like the boss needs to teach you a lesson. Get in the car."


	2. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you cheated on Jerome with Harvey Dent, so now Jerome's gotta punish you.

You were in the passenger seat next to Jerome. Your body rigid with tension. He had practically flung you into the car before hopping in himself and speeding off. Your hands were resting in your lap, your fingers constantly twisting around each other, your blood rushed through your body so hard that you could hear it pulsing in your ears. He was beyond mad, but hadn't said anything for a few minutes. Out of the corner of your eye you could see his flushed face and hear his heavy, strained breathing. You didn't know what to do, afraid any movement would set him off. Your eyes darted back and forth, staring at nothing in particular as you tried to piece together what had happened throughout that night. Flashes of Harvey leaning in to kiss you, watching his hand move up your dress, his dick being stroked by your hand under the table. You raised your hand up to rub your face, trying to wipe away the images from your eyes. You quickly glanced over to Jerome, his eyes still on the road, and felt a wave of guilt wash over you. Going against the butterflies in your stomach warning you not to, you softly began to try to speak. 

"Jerome?" It was weak, shaky, so soft you'd barely heard yourself. He didn't respond, so you tried again, your voice cracking this time, "Jerome, I.." 

He cut you off with his hand suddenly on your thigh. It rested there for a moment, his palm searingly hot against your skin. You noticed his knuckles regained color after releasing his grip on the steering wheel. You swallowed, and relaxed your leg under his touch as he let his hand softly rest on you. You turned your head to look at him, searching his face for some emotion, but still only saw rage, a fire in his eyes. You wanted to apologize, to try to explain what happened, but you weren't sure yourself. You let out a small sigh, "I don't know..." You found yourself swallowing your words and hissing in pain as Jerome's hand began to squeeze your thigh, his fingers digging into your skin, his nails leaving deep, crescent-shaped marks. 

You tensed up, tried to pull your leg away, but he held you in his tight grip. 

"You done?" He growled his words through his clenched teeth. 

"I, ahhh," another bruising squeeze, "Yes." 

"Good," he said, releasing his grip and running his hand up and down over your exposed thigh again. He inhaled deeply, rubbing his fingertips over the tender indents on your skin from his fingernails digging into you. "Mine," you heard him hiss out. 

Your body started to slightly tremble then, starting to get overcome with the rush of fear, tension, guilt and desire. You wanted nothing more than to prove you really were his, to feel worthy of him again. You slowly inched your hand close to his, wanting so badly to grip it, to hold him in some way, to plead your case and beg for forgiveness. You stopped yourself as the edge of your fingertips grazed his hand, not wanting to anger him further. You bit your lip and held your head down staring into your lap until you arrived at Jerome's. 

You slowly followed him inside, knowing better than to do anything at this point without his permission. Once inside, you stood still, waiting for him to say or do something. He stalked around you, his anger making him restless. "What to do with you, hmm? My dirty little whore," he stepped close to you, his face inches from yours, he breathed in deeply, "You smell. Like him." You twisted your face from his, of course you did. You hadn't even noticed until now how much you smelled like men's cologne, but with all the writhing and licking you'd done against Harvey, it wasn't surprising. "Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?" He breathed the words onto your neck, sending a warm, tingling wave down your body. "Did he at least finish the job?" You looked at him, confused, wide-eyed. He stared back, unamused with your confusion, "Did he make you cum, gorgeous?" 

Your face flushed red, your mouth formed words you couldn't quite speak. You didn't want to answer, but knew you had to. Jerome reached one hand behind your neck, the other into your hair to pull your face up, staring directly into his eyes. They were focused, emotionless, one eyebrow slanted up waiting for your response. He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear you say it. 

"Yes," you managed to squeak out, your voice weak. 

"Hmmm," he nodded, then pulled away from you, licking his lips. He grabbed your arm then, pulling you into the other room and pushing you roughly onto the sofa. You stumbled onto it, trying to straighten yourself out, rubbing at the skin he'd pinched on your bicep. He leaned against the wall, facing you, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Show me," he demanded. 

"Sh-show you what?" 

"Aw, come on now, don't be so shy, I mean, you put on a display for the whole fucking lounge to see. And now here we are in private and you're going to be coy? I want you to put your hands where he put his, rub yourself the way he rubbed you. Show me how he defiled you," He took a deep breath, "Show me just how much you enjoyed betraying me." 

"I didn't!" You began to protest, you voice trembling, on the verge of breaking into a sob. 

"Don't embarrass yourself by lying now. Show me," his tone rising with annoyance. 

Your lip trembled, you could feel your chest and cheeks burning red with shame. You had an idea of the consequences for not complying, weighing them with your other options, you took a few more deep breaths and gave in to his embarrassing demand. You halfheartedly began to roam over your body with your hands. You took deep breaths to keep the tears at bay, trying to satisfy Jerome with your mortifying show. You spread your legs apart, one hand slowly moving up your thigh pushing the hem of your dress up until you reached your center, slick with your arousal. You'd always been driven mad by Jerome's rough and dominant side, but your body had gone into overdrive after the night's events. You closed your eyes, feeling your soft fingertips brush against your sensitive folds, teasing your own entrance. Your mind raced back to those moments in the booth with Harvey, the scene replaying behind your closed eyelids. The dull throbbing from between your thighs forcing your body to give in to the memories. 

His fingers brushing against your entrance, his moan as he pushed his fingers further into you. His thumb rubbing steadily against your clit. Your hands worked yourself, just as his had. Remembering reaching into his pants and stroking his length, and the sudden jerk of his wrist as he pushed into you. Your fingers began to get soaked with your wetness, your body becoming overcome with the memory and sensation. You rolled your head to the side and caught a whiff of his cologne on your skin, sending shivers down your body. You imagined his warm, solid body against you again, holding you steady while fingers working you into a frenzy. You softly moaned and whispered to yourself, lost in the fantasy that was a reality not long before. The sensation becoming overwhelming as you felt that familiar tingle, your muscles tensing as your orgasm approached. You reached your hand out, gripping your own thigh to steady yourself, when suddenly you were snapped out of the moment by sharp pain. Your soft moan turning into a wince. You snapped open your eyes to see your own hand digging into the bruises Jerome had marked you with in the car. 

You pulled your hands away from yourself, suddenly remembering your situation, eyes darting around until you were able to focus on Jerome, still standing against the wall. He stared at you with a look you couldn't quite place, a strange mix of rage, lust, amusement. You breathed heavily, your mind foggy, your body tingled as your blood rushed through you. 

"Well now, that was quite a performance," he drawled out, "But that is not quite how it ended." He walked over to you, looking you in the eye as he leaned over and snaked his hand up into your wet hole, easily sliding two long fingers inside of you and stroking you at a painfully slow pace. "Am I doing it right?" he teased, "Can't be. I know how you like it. I bet that boy scout was as gentle as could be, but you don't like gentle, do you, kitten?" He kept your eyes locked in contact with his, working his fingers into you at a rougher pace. Your body betraying you as your orgasm crept up again, your muscles tensing. You stared at him with pleading eyes, unsure if you wanted him to stop or continue before nodding slightly to agree with him. He curled his fingers and suddenly swept over your clit with his thumb. Your body couldn't take it anymore and you pushed your face into his shoulder, squinting your eyes shut as you let out a long, loud moan, waves of pleasure coursing through you. 

Your heart thumped in your chest, you panted, trying to catch your breath. A small smile on your lips as you looked at Jerome but his face was clenched with anger. 

"Who do you belong to?" Each word over-accentuated. 

You looked at him like you didn't understand what he was asking, "You, Jerome, I'm all yours, I'm always yours. I'm so sorry." you reached forward to wrap yourself around him, trying to soothe his anger; hoping the shame would fade away. He let you embrace him and he wrapped one hand behind your neck. He tangled his fingers into your hair then pulled your head to face him again. 

"So explain to me why you moaned his name as you came with my fingers inside you then?" 

Shock hit you right in your core. Had you? Your stomach started doing flips, heat from nausea burning your abdomen. You frantically tried to piece together the last few moments. Your mind raced. You really had been swept up by Harvey, his gentleness, his warmth, his boyish innocence such a contrast to Jerome, he filled some desire you didn't realized had been aching inside of you. Your mouth gaped open, you suddenly gasped for air, not realizing you'd lost the ability to breathe for a moment. You started to form weak words, but Jerome shushed you. "Nuh uh uh. Until you've learned your place, the only sound I want to hear from you is 'Jerome' got it?" You nodded. 

"Ok, let's see if you understand," his hands dropped you onto the couch again, "Who is the only one who gets to touch you?" 

"Jerome," you answered sheepishly. 

"Good." He slowly pulled a knife from his pocket, flipping out the blade. He held the sharp edge to the bottom of your dress. "You don't really like this dress, do you?" He started to tear through it, slowly sliding through the fabric. His eyebrows raised as he watched you. You stayed silent. 

"Ahh, so you do have some sense left in you. Good girl." He pulled the knife through the rest of your dress, suddenly exposing your body to the cold air. You instinctively went to reach your arms out to cover yourself, but Jerome grabbed your wrists, stopping you. He gave you a warning glare before asking, "Who is in charge?" 

"Jerome," you whispered. Your body trembling. 

He inhaled deeply, crawling over you. He ran his free hand up and down your body, making you inhale a stuttering breath and stifle a groan. His touch felt hot against your chilled skin. He grazed up against your shoulder with his lips, causing you to crane your neck, exposing yourself to him. He licked along your collarbone, slowly, softly reaching up to your ear. Your breathing became heavy, muscles tensed. He exhaled deeply, his hot breath on your damp skin making your body arch into him, until you suddenly felt the cold of the blade against the bottom of your chin, freezing you in place. 

"Who is going to punish you?" His voice a deep growl against your neck. 

"Jerome," you gasped. 

He smiled against your neck before snapping his teeth onto you, biting your sensitive skin hard causing you to let out a high-pitched cry. Trying to keep still as he kept the blade against your neck. He continued to mark your skin, alternating between sucking and biting. You kept trying to fight your instinct to writhe with the pain and pleasure of it all, the sharp edge of the blade stinging against your skin. He pulled his face away from you, breathless. Looking down to the small streaks of red under your chin from the blade. He leaned down, flattening his tongue against you and licking the spot, making it burn more from the pressure of his rough tongue and causing you to moan out his name. His breath hitched before he whispered to you, "Again." 

You moaned his name out in a pleading tone. "Good, good girl," he cooed. You felt yourself melting under him, his words making you weak all over. He got up from on top of you then, grabbing your hand and pulling you up with him, letting the remainder of your dress fall to the floor and dropping his knife on top of it. He led you into the bedroom, he backed himself to the edge of the bed, sitting on it and pushing you to your knees in front of him. He looked down at you, licking his lips before asking, "Who do you want to please?" 

"Jerome," you let out, feeling bolder now, your body humming with desire again. He nodded down to you, approving of your answer, encouraging you to begin. You ran your hands up his thighs, pulling at the leather of his belt, feeling the material of his pants strain against his hardened member. You quickened your actions, wanting to finally feel him against you. He lifted his hips to allow you to pull away his pants and boxers. You grasped him in your hand, running your fist up and down his length a few times. You licked your lips to prepare to take him in. You held the base of his shaft, running your tongue up and down him, tasting his skin, placing kisses here and there. Finally, lifting your mouth over him to take him in, you swirled your tongue over his tip before sliding him further into your mouth. You held him there for a moment, stretching your jaw around him, stroking him with your tongue. You lifted your eyes to look at his face, seeking his approval again. You pulled your mouth away, leaving his tip against your lips before moaning out, "Mmmm, Jerome." 

He let out a hungry growl and pulled a hand up to tangle into your hair, pushing you back down onto him. His fisted hand guiding you up and down on his length, you struggled to keep the pace, losing your breath as he hit the back of your throat again and again. You kept one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, the other clawed at his thigh as you desperately tried to keep steady. Your hips rocking, and your thighs squeezing together as your body sought release. You hummed against him, feeling him swell up in your mouth and tasting his precum as you stroked him with your tongue. He pushed you down hard, making you gag before yanking you away by your hair, both of you breathless and panting. You sank onto the floor, your body burning with exhaustion. 

He lowered himself off the bed, over your body which was already sprawled out. His cock throbbing. You were dripping with wetness, slick down your thighs. Your limbs going weak from the constant rush of adrenaline and arousal that had kept your body on edge the whole night. He pulled your legs further apart, hooking your them over his hips. He ran his hands up and down your thighs for a moment his cock grazing at your entrance. The only sounds in the room your deep breaths. 

He eyed your body, his marks on your neck from his teeth and blade. A sinister smile crept across his face. He pulled you closer by your hips, causing your skin to drag along the carpet. He lined his hips up with yours and pushed himself in. Your wetness allowing him to slide into you easily. He leaned up slightly, pushing your body back and forth onto him, rubbing your back against the carpet, feeling the sting of the rug burning against you. You ached and twisted, but he reached out one arm over your stomach to hold you down, the other wrapping around your thigh and squeezing into the tender spots from when he dug into them earlier in the night. You mewled and wriggled while he pounded you onto him, too weak and overpowered to really push him away. 

His teeth clenched, his grip tightened over your thigh. He raked his nails across your abdomen. Your muscles ached and your skin burned, the tingling feeling between your legs edging near release. You started to cry out, unformed words spilling from your lips seeking relief from the pain you felt throughout your body. He leaned down then, scolding you, "Try again, girly," before suddenly taking your nipple between his teeth. The sensation sent you over the edge, your body spasming as you came with Jerome thrusting inside you. 

"Jerome!" you yelled. 

He picked up the pace of his movements then, sliding in and out of your slick, wet pussy, until he pulled out, and grabbed his cock. His fist pumped it a few more times until he released himself over your stomach and chest. You stilled, trying to catch your breath, feeling your raw skin burning, his sticky come dripping down your side. He leaned over you again, grabbing your chin harshly between his fingers, pulling your focus to his face, his eyes wild, his hair falling loose over his forehead. Suddenly the image of Harvey, disheveled from your encounter earlier flashed into your mind, his flushed, breathless face in front of yours. You quickly blinked him away. 

"Who do you belong to?" he breathlessly demanded. 

You took a deep breath before answering, "Jerome."


	3. Not done yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome's not done punishing you or Harvey just yet. Enjoy some manipulative Jerome. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't get this to come out the way I wanted for a long time, and then I got sick. But here it is. I've got some good stuff in the next chapter. A whole bunch of Harvey to look forward to.

You inhaled a deep breath, your mind waking before your body did, still feeling hazy from sleep. With your eyes still closed you extended out your legs to stretch, only to have your body protest with aching and sore muscles. You winced at the feeling and suddenly remembering the events of last night. You opened your eyes to stare at the ceiling, pushing away the images of it all - Harvey, Jerome, it was all so much. You tried to recount the last few moments before you had passed out. Once Jerome had finished with you, he dropped your legs to the floor and got up, leaving you a heaving mess on the ground. Once you had gathered enough strength, you managed to get cleaned up a little before crawling into the bed, not bothering with any clothes and falling asleep. 

You inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly to try to calm yourself, stretching your limbs a little more. Jerome was already out of bed, you could hear him from another room, sometimes grumbling, other times just his footsteps. You took your time, rolling your muscles and joints slowly to ease the ache. Finally you got out of the bed, making your way to the bathroom and stepping to the shower. 

When you stepped out while drying off, you finally started to look yourself over in the mirror, making an inventory of the marks from Jerome. Five dark spots on your thigh, bruised hickeys and bite marks along the side of your neck and shoulder, a few small red scratches from the blade he'd held under your chin, and then twisting around, you saw the raw skin on your back from the rug. You'd forgotten about it until the hot water from the shower hit it causing you to yelp from the stinging pain. You ran your fingertips over the teeth marks and inhaled deeply, remembering how you had felt as he marked you. A small smile tugged up the corners of your lips as you remembered his hot mouth against you and a tiny wave of satisfaction rolled through your body. You'd only closed your eyes for a moment, but when you opened them, Jerome was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching you. 

Startled, you pulled at the towel to cover yourself, lowering your eyes, not sure of his anger level at this point. He sighed heavily, "Ah, look at you, gorgeous as ever this morning." You looked at him questioningly. He strode forward until he stood behind you. He brushed his fingertips along your arms and up your shoulders. "How long have you been awake?" 

"Not long," you answered softly. He hummed in response. You watched him in the reflection of the mirror. His eyes lazily looking over your body. You tried to keep still aside from the light goosebumps rising on your skin, your expression blank just watching him move around you. He started to leave feather-light kisses across your shoulders, his fingertips still lightly grazing your arms causing your skin to tingle. "I really do think you look beautiful," he whispered against your neck, looking at you in the mirror and watching your eyes slowly shut and your chest heave slightly. Your body was melting under his touch. You felt him peppering kisses over the speckles of bruises and bite marks on the side of your neck. He twisted your neck to face the other way, moving his mouth to the other side and pausing until you opened your eyes to meet his in the mirror. "Maybe later I'll give you a matching set on this side, gorgeous," he murmured. He lightly pulled a bit of sensitive skin between his lips, causing you to whimper and exhale a shuddering breath. The aching you felt between your legs changing from painful soreness to throbbing with want. Jerome was nearly always rough and punishing with you, but your body always responded the same way, with intense desire for more. He turned you around to face him, one hand around the small of your back, the other grasping your chin, pulling your face upwards to meet his, his grip harder than necessary. He spoke lowly, "Hmm, what am I going to do with you?" Your eyebrows furrowed and you reached out to wrap your arms around him but he pushed you away, "Go get dressed," he ordered and walked out leaving you flustered. 

You discovered that he'd laid out clothes for you. In a short while you were dressed, hair and makeup done. He had selected a dress with sweetheart neckline that accentuated your chest, thin straps, and slightly flared skirt. You wrapped a light scarf around your neck, scowling a little that you had nothing to really cover the bruises on your leg. Despite your tired and sore body, you felt good. The dress was flirty and you knew how much Jerome loved to see you in it. You walked out, ready to show off the finished product, wanting to hear him praise you. You found Jerome deep in thought, leaning against the counter on the kitchen, absentmindedly twirling his knife in his hand. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the clicking of your heels, his face lighting up with excitement. He slid the knife away into his pocket while he turned to give you his full attention. 

You stood still, letting him appraise you wearing a satisfied smile as you noticed his reaction to you. He looked you over proudly, his smile only dropping slightly as he looked at the scarf around your neck. He walked up to you, grabbing the end and pulling it off. "Oh no no, that won't do. I worked hard on those," he said, eyeing your now bare neck. "Perfect," he purred at you "I almost don't want to send you out looking this good, but there must be consequences, and we want to make sure the message is clear, don't we?" His smile and tone were saccharine sweet, but barely hid the malice in his words. You smile faded until you wore a confused expression. A small sinking feeling settling in your stomach. He grabbed both of your hands into his, his long pale fingers clenching around your palms tightly. 

"Now, my dear," he started, his tone dropping and his sweet act beginning to falter as his anger seeped through, "I gave you a lot of money last night, didn't I?" You nodded slowly. 

"Mmhmm, and now I know you didn't spend it," he paused for a moment, his jaw tightening a little. "Because you were too busy being a sloppy whore." Oh goddammit, you thought. You realized where he was going with this and panic rose in your chest. Your clutch purse. It had only three items in it: the money from Jerome, your lipstick and a phone with Jerome's number in it. Your eyes widened and the color drained from your face. Your mouth dropped open as you tried to come up with something to say, but Jerome continued. "Now, imagine my dilemma when I get a message from Harvey fucking Dent from your phone asking you to meet him at his office so that he can return your belongings." You winced from pain as his hands squeezed around yours even tighter until he suddenly dropped them, "And since I can't very well walk into the DA's office and murder that son of a bitch, I need you to get in there. Find out what he knows, get my money back, and, now this is important," he dragged his fingertip along your jawline, causing you to stand straighter from tense nervousness, "Make sure he knows you're spoken for." His hands then reached up to cradle your neck and jaw, pulling you into a bruising kiss, his lips and tongue dominating yours with angry passion. He nipped and sucked at your lips until they were swollen and red. He kissed you deeply, holding you against him until he felt your body begin to slump into his grasp, your rigid muscles relaxing and giving in to the possessive kiss. Your heart began to pump quickly and you felt your body fighting internally between the sick feeling you had in the pit of your stomach and the neediness you felt from his fervent kissing. You reached up to grab a handful of his shirt and pushed your body against him as much as you could. He pulled away from the kiss then, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He chuckled and turned away, whistling to himself as you stood still. Your body shivering from a cold sweat. 

Your mind began to race as anxiety once again gripped your senses. Harvey had been so tender with you. It was something you hadn't experienced in a long time, actual and genuine niceness. While at first he was your target for the night, in the couple hours you spent giggling and talking with him you found you actually admired him. You'd lost sight of your mission of just distracting him, as he made you feel so warm and secure. You stood in the kitchen, fussing with the hem of your dress, feeling guilty, but now it wasn't for fucking around with Harvey, it was for dragging him into this. 

"Let's get moving, beautiful! Don't want to miss your date!" Jerome hollered from the door, cackling as he walked out without waiting for you. 


	4. Let me help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Harvey at his office and the plot thickens.
> 
> Dun dun dun.
> 
> Sorry I'm bad at summaries.

Clicking heels echoed through the marble halls toward Harvey's office. You finally came to the receptionist desk, tapping your nails against the counter to grab her attention from her phone call. She looked up at you, mouth gaping for a moment, eyes looking you over with a judgmental point of her eyebrow. " Let me call you back," she hung up the phone without waiting for a response, "Can I help you?"

"I, um, I should have an appointment with Harvey Dent? My name's y/n." 

"Oh? Ohhh," she responded with a surprising tone of recognition, "Yes, go ahead on in, he should be back in a moment." 

Your eyes followed her manicured finger that pointed to an office door a few feet away. You nodded to her and ducked inside, grateful for a moment of privacy. You listened for a moment as she resumed her phone call, while you took in your surroundings. The office was surprisingly cozy, large framed sketches on the walls, warm golden lighting brightening the spaces the gray light from the windows missed. You grazed your fingers along the books behind his desk, glancing over the gold-trimmed law books lined up neatly behind his leather chair. You noticed your fingers trembling, your body humming with nervous energy. You didn't want to face him. Didn't want to look into his eyes and see the kindness behind them. No matter what happened after you walked out of here, he was surely a dead man. Jerome wouldn't be satisfied until he got to see Harvey tortured and begging for his life, and because of you, he'd be meeting that fate sooner rather than later. It wasn't something you had to guess at, the whole ride over it was all Jerome could talk about; making sure you knew that you weren't off his shit-list either. 

Maybe you could avoid him, you suddenly thought, scanning over the office to see if you could find your belongings. You tried opening the drawers of his desk as quietly as you could, begging for your clutch to be there so you could grab it and run. You didn't hear him step into the doorway and jumped as he cleared his throat. "I hope you weren't trying to ditch me again." Your face shot up, immediately burning red as you slammed the drawer closed. You tried to collect yourself as you ducked your head down, struggling for an excuse. "Sorry, I uh just didn't want to take up your time, I'm sure you've got things to do." You muttered out, trying to avoid eye contact as you clumsily moved to the other side of his desk. You turned away from him to look at the large piece of art on the wall and hide the marks Jerome had left all over your neck, watching him in the reflection. He glanced you up and down with his crooked half-smile. 

He finally stepped forward and closed the door behind him before setting down his briefcase. "I'm glad to see you," he said as he made his way toward his desk and sat on the edge, "I was pretty worried about you. When I got back to the table and you were gone I thought something bad must have happened." 

"Oh, well, I'm okay. Thanks for grabbing my stuff for me." You said, still facing away and pretending to be interested in the sketch you weren't really looking at. You reached one hand up and held it over the side of your neck, crossing your other arm across your chest, clutching at your side. You looked at his reflection again, noticing him staring at you with furrowed brows. 

His face hinted at concern, but his voice was smooth, "I know this might seem forward, but I really liked our evening together. Maybe we could spend a little more time getting to know one another?" You nervously shifted on your feet, taking a deep and shaky breath. There was no way to get out of there without having the interaction you were trying to avoid. You raised your chin, trying to put on your bravest face and turned to him, dropping your hands to clasp them together in front of you, "Well, Harvey, last night was fun, but..." 

You trailed off, distracted by his face as he took in your appearance. His features hardening and flashing between concern and anger. His dark eyes wide as he took it all in. He was upright and in front of you within seconds. One hand on your shoulder, the other gently resting on the side of your head. 

"Good God, what happened?" 

You reached up, grabbing his forearms, pulling his hands gently away. "Nothing happened." 

"Nothing? This isn't nothing," he tried to reach for you again, but you stepped back and turned toward his window. You let the heavy silence settle for a moment, taking a deep breath to settle yourself again. 

"Quite a view you've got here," you said sarcastically, staring at the brick wall a few feet away and ignoring his tense stance behind you. You moved closer to the window, using two fingers to push up a slat of the blinds and observing into the alley below, half expecting to see that flame-red hair watching you. You turned back to him, trying your best to act as nonchalant as possible. "You gonna offer me anything to drink?" You raised an eyebrow as you crossed your arms in front of you, unable to look him in the eye. 

He stared at you before raising one of his clenched fists. He shook his head and inhaled a deep breath, trying to shake off his frustration. The muffled sounds from out in the hallway seeped in, amplifying the silence between you, but he eventually moved to a shelf that housed a bottle of liquor and a few glasses. He splashed some of it into the tumblers and picked one up to hand it to you. You grabbed the drink and gulped it down. Gasping at the sting and letting the burn move its way down your throat and settle warmly in your stomach. You held out the glass to him, motioning for a refill. He watched you before he swallowed his drink down as quickly as you did and poured more into both your glasses. 

Harvey broke the silence, holding onto his glass and staring at the liquid swirling inside, "This wasn't supposed to happen." You looked up at him, agreeing with a quiet "Mmhmm," biting your lip as you continued to avoid looking into his eyes. Sighing internally as the thought crossed your mind, 'Yeah, still tall, dark and handsome.' You had somewhat hoped that you'd imagined that, but with him standing before you in his midnight blue suit and slicked back dark hair that you wanted so badly to run your hands through again, you realized you hadn't imagined it at all. He closed the gap to stand directly in front of you, his sudden closeness prompting you to take a deep breath and immediately regretting it as you caught his familiar scent. Your breath hitched. He radiated heat and you could see his chest rising and falling in purposeful breaths. The urge to crash into his chest and be wrapped up by him had you trembling slightly. You wanted to run your hands across his broad shoulders and feel his arms envelop you again the way they had last night. 

Raising the glass to your lips, you sipped on the liquor this time, trying to distract yourself from your thoughts. "Harvey, it's ok, it really is. He, I mean my uh," you lowered your eyes searching for the right words to use, "He just..." You stopped yourself from talking, not sure what to tell him. Anything you came up with in your head just sounded terrible. You took another sip, trying to push down the lump in your throat and stared down into your glass. He grabbed it from you, setting both the glasses down on the shelf next to you. 

"I can help you," his tone was softer now. 

"Help me?" Your voice was rough from the liquor. 

"Yes, if you need help with anything..." You cut him off. 

"I'm fine. I don't need help," your words lacked confidence. He opened his mouth to protest, but you raised your hand to his chest and quickly added, "I'm not anywhere that I don't want to be." 

"And right now? Is this where you want to be?" You didn't respond, instead staring at your hand on his chest, focused on the slight twitch of your fingers as you tried to control the urge to grab hold of him. 

His jaw clenched, and you finally looked into his eyes, seeing the dark brown of his irises look you over with worry. It flickered away as he regained himself, biting his lip and looking down at your hand that was still rested against him. He reached up and stroked the back of your hand, before wrapping his fingers over yours and holding them there for a moment. You could feel his heart beating at a strong and steady pace. He moved his hand down over your wrist, his grip light, slowly sliding further along your arm. The gentle caress causing you to close your eyes and lean into the touch. Once his palm reached your shoulder you inhaled a deep breath, your heart fluttering. He cradled his hand around the top of your neck, his fingers tangling into your hair and thumb stroking along your jaw. A gentle pull was all it took for you to open your eyes, flicking your tongue over your lips unconsciously. His eyes searched your expression, finding willingness in it as he lowered his lips to yours. 

The kiss was soft, delicate. Just as it had been the night before. You both seemed to sigh at the feel of it. Your eyes clenched shut as you gave in to the sensation. Your free arm already wrapped over his shoulder and your other hand still pressed against him. His arm crossed behind your back, pulling you further into him as his hand continued go hold your face to his. Lips and tongues moved together with ease and when you pushed yourself to meet him more, he responded by holding you tighter. The kiss, the embrace, the light moans from both of you full of need while being undemanding. You could feel heat spreading through your abdomen, the ache returning between your thighs. Your breathing became labored, and as you pulled away to catch your breath you stared into his dark chocolate colored eyes. They held a predatory fierceness that was all too familiar to you. Gasping, you stepped away. 

"This," you waved your hands between you, "This can't happen." Both of you were frozen to your spots, until Jerome's words echoed in your head. "I'm spoken for, Harvey. You really don't need or want to get involved." 

His eyes slowly lingered over the bruises and bite marks littering your neck and shoulder then roaming down to notice the oval shaped marks on your thigh while biting back on his own lips. 

"Well, I'd certainly hate to cause any turmoil in a...happy relationship." His voice suddenly clinical, emotionless. He dropped your hand and snatched the glass off the shelf, slamming back the drink. He walked over to his desk, setting the glass down on a stack of files while he sat in his chair. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the bottom drawer, pulling your purse out and clenching it between his fingers. You could see the skin beneath his fingernails turning white from the force of his grip. Swallowing down the lump in your throat you stepped over, wrapping your hand around his. Trying to comfort and calm him, a quiet apology for everything while your hand grasped over his. 

He slammed the drawer shut with his foot, grabbing your wrist with his other hand and yanking you down to his lap. Caught off guard, you stumbled forward and found yourself straddling him in his office chair. After a tiny yelp and a few ragged breaths escaped your lips, you steadied yourself enough to raise your face up to look into his. His jaw was set, eyes narrowed, you could see the anger rising behind his gleaming eyes. He tilted his head, leaning to your ear. You could feel his warm breath and lips as they brushed the shell of your ear. 

"But then, what if I do want to get involved?" He growled as he grazed his teeth along your earlobe. "What if I can give you the things you want?" He moved his mouth lower, just under your jaw and began to suck and nibble at the previously unmarked skin. 

"Harvey, you barely know me," you argued weakly. Your voice and limbs trembling while you held yourself upright. 

"I know enough." He moved his way along the column of your neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, feeling the racing speed of your pulse while his wide hands roamed up your back. You began to pant, fighting the urge to give in, feeling the heat beneath the skirt of your dress as you pressed against each other. You turned your head to the side, letting him work his way across your collarbone. Glancing across his desk, the thought of shoving everything off it and letting him have his way crossed your mind, until you saw it. Beneath the empty glass, a file with a large typed label: VALESKA, JEROME. 

Your heart sank, you were dragged from the bliss of the moment as you heard Jerome in your head all angry and threatening. You tapped his shoulders, pushing at him to get his attention. He lifted his eyes, mouth halfway down your chest, an expectant look as he searched your face to figure out why you wanted him to stop. He had lost the glint of aggression, now just looking at you with hunger and yearning. You took a deep breath, realizing you'd almost forgotten how as you soaked in the feeling of admiration from Harvey. Butterflies once again making your stomach do flips as you fought with yourself to make words come out coherently. 

"So, do you need to flip a coin again, or can we just agree to go to your place?" 

His face lit up as his wide, bright smile spread. He wasted no time in pushing you off his lap. He motioned for you to wait a moment while he took care of a few things. You watched as he grabbed the stack of files out from under the glass, placing them into the bottom drawer and locking it. Slipping his hand and key in his pocket and offering his arm to escort you. You wrapped your arm in his and followed as he led you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unf, the Harvey smut is coming! Oh man. Just, wait for it!
> 
> Please let me know what ya think. Thanks for reading!


	5. Taking chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait, but sometimes life gets in the way.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Harvey stalled for just a moment at the secretary's desk, wrapping up a few tasks for the day. You noticed as she gave you a sideways glance, not doing well at hiding her grimace. Harvey either didn't notice or didn't care. He flashed you his huge, gleaming smile. It was overwhelming; his confidence and downright happiness being projected right at you. You could feel your heart swell. Harvey grabbed onto your hand, tangling your fingers with his and pulling you from the desk.  
"You okay?" He lifted your hand up, kissing the back of it. You couldn't help it as the corners of your mouth lifted to a small grin.  
"Yes, let's just get out of here, please." Your voice came out so softly you weren't even sure if he could hear you.  
"Alright, gorgeous," he answered, his voice low. Your breath caught in your throat. You looked up at him, thinking for a second you'd be staring into Jerome's green eyes. Panic threatened to set in, making your skin burn. Your ears began to ring, you needed to clear your head, block it all out. Unsure if it was your nerves, or the alcohol, you felt like you were in a daze. You counted the steps from the desk to the taxi Harvey hailed for the two of you. There were 288.

His hand never left yours as he let you into the cab, sliding into the seat next to you. You stared at the taxi meter, watching the numbers rise and doing calculations as it weaved through the streets. Everything outside rushing past while you focused on keeping track of the flashing digital numbers. The click of the door opening snapped you out of it, Harvey lightly pulling you across the seat and outside again. He dropped your hand for a moment as he paid the driver and gathering his things back together. You looked up at the towering high rise, shivering in the shadow of it as the breeze whipped through the street.

Harvey quickly wrapped his arm around your waist, walking the two of you into the building. You counted again in an attempt to calm your tingling nerves. It took 107 seconds to get to his apartment from the lobby. He unlocked the door, gently ushering you inside. You timidly looked around. His home was like an extension of his office: sleek, organized and inviting. You hadn't said anything since you'd left and Harvey didn't push; he seemed comfortable with the silence. He moved around you, removing his suit jacket and folding it over the back of a chair. He turned around, pulling loose his tie as he approached you. You felt like you were frozen on the spot. No more steps to count, nothing to distract you. Just Harvey. He grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you against his chest. You breathed in deeply, taking in the crispness that your brain designated as his signature scent. You turned your head, resting against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart and the air pulling in and out of his lungs. His arms were wrapped around your back firmly and you let yourself sink into him; let him hold you up as your body relaxed, your breathing deepened and heartbeat slowed to meet his pace. If it hadn't been for your growling stomach, you may have stayed that way for hours. Harvey chuckled, then placed a soft kiss to the top of your head. "Come on," he muttered, turning to walk into his kitchen, unbuttoning and rolling up the cuffs of his dress-shirt as he went. 

Resting on your elbows, leaning against the counter you watched his hands as he grabbed an apple and a knife, his movements pausing as he was about to slice through the shiny red fruit.  
"So, do you want to talk about it?" He didn't look at you as he spoke.  
"Talk about what?" You jumped as he slammed the knife through the apple.  
"About him." The statement punctuated by another slam of the knife through the apple. You remained silent for a moment. He waited patiently, chewing on a slice.  
"Did you really bring me here to talk about another guy?"  
"No, I just.."  
"I mean, if you're really interested I guess I could set you up," you teased. He moved his thumb to his mouth, sucking off a drip of the juice from the apple.  
He didn't look up at you, but you could see the half-hearted smile on his face. Instead, he focused on arranging the apple slices on the cutting board.

Dragging your hand along the cool counter top you moved to stand next to him. With your back along the edge and lifted yourself up so that you sat on top of it and crossed your ankles. You leaned over to try to get into his line of vision, reaching for the apple slices and pulling them toward you. He still didn't look at you.  
"Harvey, I didn't come here to discuss my issues." You popped a small slice into your mouth. His head turned up, looking at you with soft puppy-dog eyes. Eyebrows raised, his lips slightly parted. He slowly stood up straight, shifting to stand in front of you and resting his hands gently on your knees. You watched his jaw slightly tense and his throat bob as he swallowed, his gaze never leaving yours.  
"So tell me why you're here with me then?"  
You stayed silent, both of you leaning closer to each other. Your mouths inches away before you answered.  
"For the apples," you whisper, popped another piece into your mouth.  
Harvey's head dropped as he started laughing, you covered your mouth with your palm and giggled. His intense eyes that seemed like they could see into your soul just a while ago suddenly seemed so bright they sparkled. You watched as his mega-watt smile changed his whole face. It was genuine. No malicious intent; just happiness bubbling through as he laughed, completely unguarded and sweet. Like the pull of a magnet, you felt yourself drawn to him.  
As soon as you'd swallowed down the food in your mouth, you grasped the front of Harvey's pale blue shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. You both smiled as your lips met, sharing soft kisses between giggles, lips sweet and tart from the fruit. You started to loosen your grip on his shirt, sliding your hands up and over his shoulders. His hands on your knees gave the lightest tug and you uncrossed your ankles, spreading your legs apart to let him stand between them.

His hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to the edge of the counter. You countered his movements, pulling him closer to you by placing your hand at the nape of his neck and letting your fingers play with his hair. He moaned giving you an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Like a switch had gone off it went from playful to intense. The pair of you groaning and gasping, bodies pressed against each other as you leaned into him, your ankles hooked around his thighs. One hand slid lightly up from the small of your back to your hair, tangling his fingers into it. You tugged his bottom lip between your teeth, nipping at it lightly. He gave a sharp yank to your roots, pulling you back to let his lips hover just above yours. Heavy breaths passed between you as you stared at his swollen lips, the light flush rising in his cheeks, and his eyes, darker than ever with pupils blown wide with desire.  
"Harvey?" You whisper.  
"Yes, y/n?" His voice as low and breathless as yours.  
"Are you sure about this? He, it's just, he's dangerous," you rasped out, your eyes darted between his, waiting for him to respond.  
His eyes focused on you intently, his jaw became set and rigid.  
"Why are you here, y/n?"  
You licked your lips, you took in a deep breath, letting your senses feel all that was Harvey pressed against you, his arms wrapped around you, holding you firmly.  
"Because you're so good, Harvey. You just feel good. I want you. I feel like," you took in a sharp breath, "I feel like I need you."

Harvey grinned, grabbing your hand off his shoulder and holding onto it as he moved his other hand from your hair down to your waist again. He guided you off the counter and started to walk you backwards, all the while pressing gentle pecks and kisses to your mouth and cheeks. You stumbled along, walking blindly following his lead. The light changing as you moved through the apartment, finally reaching what you assumed to be his bedroom, the gray light of Gotham filling it just enough. After a moment, you felt the soft edge of his mattress against the back of your thighs.  
"Then just let me give you what you need,"  
You whimpered, your knees nearly buckling as his low voice tickled your ear.

Dropping your hand, he reached for the zipper at the back of your dress, slowly pulling it down. His hands slid upward, reaching for the straps and slipping them down off of your shoulders. Your body trembled, his light touch making your skin tingle. He let the dress slip off of you slowly, revealing your body inch by inch while he ran his fingers across each new area. You closed your eyes, soaking in the feeling of his hands exploring your body. The dress finally fell past your waist and pooled at your feet. His hands were roaming all over you, cupping your breasts through your bra, sliding his thumb over your hardened nipple through the fabric, causing you to whine lowly from your throat. He moved one hand to the back, squeezing the clasp between two of his long fingers. You shrugged your shoulders, letting it fall into the pile with your dress.

Harvey rested his forehead against yours, looking down at your nearly naked body as you stood in front of him, his warm, soft hands still caressing every bare inch of skin he could find.  
"My God," he breathed deeply, "You're beautiful."  
You felt the blush burning in your cheeks. He placed a kiss on your nose, then lowered himself to place another to your lips. Just as you were about to kiss back, he moved on to your chin. Gently placing kisses along your jaw and neck as he dipped lower, leaving light butterfly kisses on your sensitive bruised spots. Reaching your breasts, he took one in his palm, rolling your hardened nipple between his fingers. The other he took into his mouth, swirling his tongue around you. Your breath shook, you moved your hands to rest on his shoulders again, steadying yourself. After another moment he continued his descent, placing warm, wet kisses across your stomach. Harvey was now on his knees in front of you. Your body buzzing with anticipation of his every touch and kiss.

He slid his tongue across the waistline of your panties, drawing out a sharp gasp. You slowly opened your eyes, looking down at him, watching his movements as he took his time mapping out your body with his mouth and hands. One of his large hands splayed across your stomach eased you down onto the bed. Then both of his hands were sliding down your legs to lift your ankles, one at a time, out of the pile of discarded clothes and sliding off your heels. He placed your feet apart, settling himself between your legs, still on his knees in front of you. He began to move closer to you, kissing and sucking on your thighs while his hands massaged their way to your hips. Your breaths became light moans, and you leaned back to rest on your elbows feeling your muscles going weak as he worked you up.

He finally reached the apex of your thighs and his hot breath against your dampened panties made you roll your hips, desperate for him to finally touch you. He started to lick and kiss you over the thin fabric, your already sensitive clit sending jolts of pleasure through your abdomen. A long whining moan from you finally snapped his patience as he hooked his fingers over the edges and yanked the flimsy fabric down your legs. His tongue immediately returning to your folds, taking his time with long, slow licks, savoring the taste of you. He moved his tongue upward, and flicked it over your clit, causing you to buck your hips against him, desperate for more. Harvey draped an arm over your hips, holding you in place while he teased at your center. When you started to pant out his name he groaned against you, sending a low rumble of pleasure through you.

You lifted your head to watch his movements, his eyes flickered to meet yours, hazed over with lust. 

"More, Harvey, please. Please," you whispered shakily. Without hesitation he moved his mouth back to your pussy, sucking and licking at you enthusiastically. His tongue providing just the right amount of pressure to your swollen clit. You could feel the pressure building inside of you, your muscles tensing. When he finally slid two of his fingers inside of you, your hand flew down, scraping your nails along his scalp and gripping onto his hair. You tried to roll your hips against him as much as you could with his arm holding you down tightly. Your other hand grasping the comforter beneath you. Your back bridging while his fingers thrust into you as his tongue hit the spot you needed it most, finally sending you over the edge. Your orgasm sending fluttering waves of pleasure throughout your body, mouth gaping as you cried out and gasped for air. Your folds dripping with arousal as he continued to work you through it.

You released your grip on his hair, running your fingers through it soothingly. He lingered between your legs for a moment steadying his own breathing. Then began to kiss you softly again, first along your thighs, then over your hips, retracing his path over your stomach and breasts. The silk of his tie tickling you as it dragged over your sensitive skin until he finally reached your lips. He hovered over you, looking you over with wonderment, admiring the flush in your cheeks and the blissful expression on your face. You couldn't help yourself as a shy, awkward giggle escaped your lips. The intensity of his gaze overwhelmed you. His broke out into his own boyish smile when he felt you grab onto his tie, yanking him down to meet your lips, tasting yourself on him and shuddering with an aftershock.

He let go of the kiss and moved to lie at your side, propping his head up on his elbow and looking you over languidly. Dragging his fingertips over you again causing you to sigh and gasp at the light tickle. His movements lingered at your marked neck, then moved to trace the bruise on your arm, his lips pursing and nostrils flaring slightly as he tried to take controlled breaths. You ran a hand along his chest and turned to face him.

"Harvey...Harvey?" It took him a moment to respond, snapping from his daze.

"Hmmm, what?" He asked, still staring at the marks Jerome left on you.

"Why are you still dressed?" You whispered against his neck, just below his ear, your hands sliding along his shirt buttons, undoing them one by one. He let out a smug kind of chuckle and removed his hand from your arm.

"I was busy," he whispers, slipping a finger between your thighs again. You inhale deeply, hooking your leg up and over his waist, pulling him up against you.

"You're going to ruin another pair of pants if you don't get undressed," you teased. "Now." You punctuated with a nip to his ear.

Smirking, he untangled himself from you and stood up at the edge of the bed, grabbing the knot of his tie and pulling the end through and sliding it from the collar. You sat yourself up slowly, watching his hands move carefully to remove the crisp blue shirt, revealing his broad, toned shoulders and chest. Then his hands moved to undo the shiny belt buckle, his erection straining against the front of his pants. You began to slide backward further onto the bed toward the pillows. He followed you, stalking along the edge of the bed as he continued to remove his clothes at an almost agonizingly slow pace. You began to shiver, your body barely able to contain your eagerness for him. He finally let his trousers fall to his feet, stepping out of them and leaning onto the bed crawling over you and letting you take him in. He seemed so large, hovering over you. The muscles of his arms flexing, holding himself above you, his erection resting against your thigh. 

You ran your hands up his arms then over his torso, breathing deeply and licking your lips, sucking the bottom one in. The air between you felt electric, you needed to feel him against you again. You began to squirm underneath him, pressing your thighs together. You slid your hands back up, cupping his face, pulling him down to meet your lips. Your tongues meeting in a deep, passionate kiss moving together roughly. You rake your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly drawing him even closer to you. He lowers himself onto you, pushing your legs apart with his knees. You adjust yourself beneath him, kissing your way down his jawline and neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, then back up. Lips, tongue and teeth move over each other as your hands roam everywhere within reach. You lift your hips, feeling his hard member rub against you and you grasp onto his hair again, pulling his mouth to kiss the sweet spot on your neck.

"God, please Harvey. I need you," you beg. He snaps his head up to look into your eyes, searching for the sincerity of your words. You nod, answering his silent question.

He moves one hand between you, grabbing hold of his erection and sliding it through your folds, spreading your wetness over him and feeling hot against you. Your hips tilt upward at the feeling him teasing at your slit. He looks at you again and you pull him into a kiss while he pushes himself inside of you. 

He fills you completely, both of you taking shuddering breaths at the sensation. Your warm, wet walls clenching around his thick member. After a moment, he begins to slide in and out of you slowly, savoring the feeling of his cock moving in and out, while drawing gasps and high-pitched whines from your throat. He keeps the pace slow, but you feel his muscles shaking, his control slipping with each thrust. He pushes into you, bottoming out and you wrap your legs around his waist, hooking your ankles together and holding him against you. Hips rocking in tandem as you grind your clit over his pubic bone. your pussy clenching with each jolt of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, y/n," he howls into your shoulder, taking your flesh between his teeth. It catches you off guard and you jerk your hips into his with a wail of your own. And like that, his resolve is snapped and he begins to thrust into you faster, harder. His arms hook around you, holding you steadily against him, and you drag your hands up and down his back clawing at him and holding him tightly against you as well. You feel the pressure building in your abdomen again; you feel on the verge of overheating as you and Harvey cling to each other.

"Come with me," he urges, "I'm so close."

You nod, tilting your hips to get the pressure of his thrusts right where you need it.

"Yes, Harvey, right...right there."

He pushes into you you, hitting your sweet spot. Your breath stops in your throat as you feel yourself let go. Your walls contracting around him as you come, pleasure pulsing through your body, skin tingling. He growls loudly, feeling you come around him. He continues to pump into you a few more times until you hear him gasp and whisper your name, then feel him throbbing inside of you, filling you with his own come. When you feel the burning in your lungs it dawns on you that you've been holding your breath. 

You feel too hot, slick with sweat. You unhook your legs, letting them fall to the bed and run your fingertips over Harvey's sides, making him tremble. He moves his head away from your shoulder and rolls off you slowly to rest at your side again, leaving kisses across your chest as he went. The air feels nice and cool against your skin while you both lay there quietly aside from panting breathes as you relax. After some time, you get up and make your way to the bathroom to clean yourself up. You stare at your reflection; your hair a disheveled mess, the marks from Jerome even darker since you last looked at them this morning, and a new, red set of teeth marks from Harvey. You storm out of the bathroom, gathering up your clothes. 

"Hey, where's the fire?" Harvey shoots up on the bed. His eyebrows raised with worry.

"Harvey, I am so sorry. Please just know that," you begin to plead as you dress yourself again. He's up, moving quickly to pull on his boxers. "I just really messed up, and..." Your words get caught in your throat as you let out a quiet sob.

In a flash he's got his arms around you again, swaying the two of you back and forth while he tries to comfort you, shushing your cries.

"You deserve better than him," he blurts out. His tone laced with anger. You huffed out a light chuckle.

"Harvey, I don't know what I deserve anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.


	6. No rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a good excuse for the delay in updating this. I binge-watched tv for like 2 weeks instead of writing.  
> Dialogue...plot...trouble is a-brewin
> 
> So, let me know what you think. Sorry if anyone's disappointed by the end, but I figured that deserved its own chapter.

Harvey held on to you tightly, smoothing down your hair and tracing his fingers gently across your back.  
"I meant what I said. I can help you."

"Harvey, don't make this more complicated than it needs to be." 

"Just tell me, what can I do?"

"Nothing." You pulled back to look up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed again, he looked at you skeptically. "I'm serious, Harvey, just let me handle things. I've made a big enough mess and I will handle it on my own."

He narrowed his eyes, one corner of his lips rising up with a smirk.  
"That was cute, I almost want to believe you, but that is a load of crap."

You stepped back, suddenly remembering your nakedness and folding your arms over yourself. Your eyes darting around the room, looking for something to cover yourself with, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He picked up his discarded shirt, wrapping it over your shoulders. You gratefully pushed your arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up, muttering a quiet thanks. You were still avoiding eye contact, but looked up enough to notice him look you up and down and run his tongue along his teeth behind his lips in frustration, you just weren't sure if it was sexual or because he knew you were withholding something from him. You fidgeted with the sleeves, thankful for the extra length and something to focus on.

"Look, I get it," Harvey started while rummaging through a drawer, finally grabbing some gray pajama pants and a white t-shirt out for himself. He started dressing himself before finally continuing,  
"Things are, complicated? Yes?" He paused, lowering his head to look at you for confirmation. You nodded curtly.  
"Okay, I can deal with complicated. Have a little faith in me. I deal with complicated for a living." He walked over to you, cradling your head in both his hands and placing a tender kiss to the top of your head.  
"Let's just eat, and then we can talk. We can take this slow."  
You scoffed, unable to contain the look of incredulity on your face as you pulled back to look at him.  
"Slow? I think we're a little late for that."

"Okay, I'll give you that," he laughed lightly, "But, please? Just stay. Stay here with me." His voice was so hopeful.  
"Harvey, that's sort of the opposite of slow. Plus," you paused, seeking out an excuse, "I don't even have any clothes, or any of my stuff."  
"I'll have my secretary bring some things by for you." He shrugged,  
"You still barely know me, why go to all this trouble?" Your eyebrows furrowed, your head shaking back and forth.  
"Y/n, talk to me and give me a chance to figure this all out?" His dark eyes turned soft, pleading. His hands wandering down to your shoulders, then to your arms, pulling you close to him again. He breathed against your neck before whispering, "Just stay."

"Okay," you whispered.

Harvey stepped away to call the office, telling his secretary to bring over some clothes for you, and a pile of case files so that he could stay and work from home the next day. He turned to you, flashing a wide, reassuring smile as he continued to talk to her. Your lips couldn't help but curl a bit into a grin with the way he looked at you. You turned to walk out of the bedroom, making your way down the hall and back into the kitchen. You could still hear his muffled voice from down the hall, so you decided to take a closer look around. Running your hands over the soft blankets set over the couch and admiring the sleekness of everything. Diplomas in frames on the wall, a wine rack with a fairly decent collection collecting a light layer of dust. Just as you were approaching his desk, piled with file folders and notepads, you heard him clear his throat from behind you. You whipped your head around as you jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"So, dinner?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes, I'm starving," you let out with a nervous laugh.

Harvey ordered some takeout while you went back to browse through the wine. You jumped again when he turned on some music, filling the silence as neither of you seemed willing to try to fill the air with small talk. Reading the labels and wiping away the dust with the cuff of his sleeve, you tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on you. Finally, you picked a random bottle, giving up on trying to concentrate on the vineyards and flavor notes. Rushing past him, you set it on the counter and digging in a drawer to find the bottle opener with lightly trembling hands. He stepped up next to you quietly, but not enough to startle you again, and reached into another drawer to pull out the bottle opener. He handed it to you, sliding his other hand up the sleeve of his shirt before squeezing at your arm. He meant it to be a reassuring gesture, but somehow managed to pick the same spot Jerome had bruised, making you wince at the sharp jolt of pain.

He pulled his hand back like he'd just touched a hot stove. You looked up at him, almost apologetically; it wasn't his fault. Harvey looked you over, regaining his composure. You could see him thinking over what he wanted to say, his eyes narrowing and his brow lowering while deep in contemplation. Aside from that, giving nothing away from his expression.

"What are your thoughts on fate, y/n?"

"Uh," you rolled your eyes around, trying to figure out where that question came from.

"Okay, maybe not fate," he finally continued his thought, trailing off momentarily as he backed his way to his bedroom. He emerged a moment later, picking up where he left off, "How about chance? Or luck if that's what you'd rather call it."

"I don't know, Harvey. What are your thoughts on it?" You pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and crossed your arms, quickly growing impatient with his random questioning.

"It doesn't really matter what my thoughts on it are. It's a complicated subject, I want to know what you believe in."

"Well, then I guess my answer is that it's complicated," annoyance obvious in your tone. "What are you getting at here, Harvey?"

"Right, well, let's backtrack a little then," he held up his hand. The coin he'd been flipping around at the casino held between his thumb and middle finger. "This is much less complicated. Just ask yourself. What are the chances that we would meet, that we would find ourselves in this situation?"

"What situation?" Your voice cracking slightly, head cocked to the side.

"Well, we seem to be two people who can help each other." He paused waiting for you to say something, when you didn't, he continued, "I mean, am trying to eliminate the criminal hold on the city. And you, well," he paused again, formulating his thoughts before finishing, "You're involved with bad people, aren't you?"

Wide-eyed, you stared at him.  
"Oh, Harvey, if you only knew," you finally whispered louder than you intended.

"That's it. I want to know. I keep telling you, I can help you. I know you're torn, so let's just make this simple. Flip the coin again. Heads, we talk. The truth. Tails, I let it go. Let you just walk on out of my life if that was what you wanted."

You looked into his deep chocolate eyes, they gleamed; his eyebrows were again raised and waiting for you to answer. The corners of his mouth and eyes edging on a grin.

"Awfully risky," you echoed his words from the casino to him.

"I feel lucky." He tossed up the coin, catching it and flipping it to the back of his other hand.

"Okay, fine, deal." Your stomach twisted, you honestly didn't know which option felt the worst at this point. He held still, holding the coin between his hands. The seconds felt like they had dragged on for hours until you finally shuffled forward, peeling up his hand, revealing the shiny face on the coin and swallowing deeply. He barely cast a glance down, before snatching the coin again in his palm. His other hand turned over and grabbed onto yours, leading you to have a seat.

You tapped your fingers on the counter, picking apart the now browned apple slices that had been abandoned earlier. The buzzer alerting you the delivery person had arrived made you jump in your seat. Harvey came over to rub your shoulders gently before opening the door to get the food, the scent of it immediately making your mouth water. Harvey barely had time to set your food onto your plate before you were burning the roof of your mouth with a huge bite. 

"So what are you afraid of?" Harvey blurted out after a few minutes of chewing.  
"Spiders," you replied blandly.  
"Good to know, but you know what I meant."  
"Yeah, but it was still an honest answer," you shrugged.  
His eyes darkened, focused intensely on you. An eyebrow lightly lifted, he was either getting annoyed with you or found this at least a little entertaining.  
"Is your life in danger?"  
"Yes."  
"From who?" A sense of urgency in his tone.  
"Everyone, this is Gotham after all." You bit down again into your pizza slice.  
You noticed him clench a fist, his jaw rolling as he ducked his head down to try to hide the brewing frustration with you. He stood up, turning away from you to pour wine into 2 glasses, rolling his squared shoulders before turning back to place yours in front of you.  
"Y/n, you know what I do for a living. I can take care of myself. I am trying my damn best to change this city, get rid of dangerous people, but if you can't give me something to work with here, I can't help you."

You took a moment, setting your food down and staring at him thoughtfully. Your eyes narrowed. He was being annoyingly persistent.  
"What do you want? A name? You want my life story? What do you want from me?" Your voice began to rise, "Maybe I am a dangerous person."  
"Now that couldn't be farther from the truth..."  
"Oh, because you know me so well, huh, Harvey?" You cut him off. "I'm not just some damsel in distress. I like you, Harvey, but you're the one in danger here. It's your life on the line. Can't you just leave it alone? This is going to be hard enough as it is."  
"Of course I'm in danger. This is Gotham after all," he spat your words back at you.  
"Exactly, just consider the target on your back a little bit bigger now. Thanks to me. And, wouldn't you know it? I feel bad about it. I went and got attached to my target."  
His head snapped up, twisting slightly to the side.  
"Target?"  
Your eyes widened, jaw slack, you couldn't believe that you were just letting things go like this.

"What am I doing here?" you mumbled to yourself. You rubbed your hands over your face, pushing back your hair. You finally looked back to him, his gaze stuck on you as his eyes implored you to explain yourself.  
"Harvey, I, I just need some time. Okay? I'm sorry. I was just supposed to distract you, just keep you busy He already knew who you were, and d-didn't like that you were trying to interfere with business, but then I," you gasped, fighting off the tears welling up in your eyes. "I lost control. I got lost in you and your stupid sweetness and your laughter, and your damn charming smile." Your voice now raised and echoing off the walls as you yelled at him. "You made me feel good and safe and, different, and now here I am, and we're both fucked now!"

Using the sleeves of his shirt, you wiped away the tears as they rolled down your face, sniffling as you tried to regain your composure. The blood rushing through your ears finally began to fade away as you caught your breath. When you finally looked at Harvey, you could see him taking controlled breaths himself. Lips tight and eyes narrowed, hands folded under his chin, focusing hard on you. The music that had been playing in the background slowly faded to an end. The silence lasted only a moment until Harvey finally broke it.

"Tell me."

"I can't. I've already said too much," your voice squeaked out, hoarse from yelling and crying.

"Y/n. You've got to give me something here. Help me connect the dots?"

"Harvey, no. I can't. I don't know what this all is, or what I'm doing now, but I. Just. Can't. I won't give him up like that. I don't need to add 'snitch' to my list of betrayals." Your words finalized as you picked up your food to eat, trying to let Harvey know the conversation was over. You could feel his lingering gaze, your cheeks burned with the attention that you tried your best to ignore.  
After a few moments, Harvey couldn't take it anymore, snapping, slamming his fist onto the counter. Shaking the glasses of wine with the impact. His lip curled back into a snarl, eyes black with intensity. His voice came out like a growl as he leaned toward you.

"I will NOT be intimidated by the scum of this city. I'm not going to sit by and let them run rampant. One way or another, I will take him down. You gonna just sit by and let more bad things happen?" 

On instinct, you remained still, not daring to move, not even blinking until you felt your eyes start to burn. You took small, shallow breaths, heart pounding swiftly in your chest. He seemed to realize the fear written all over your face then, settling himself back, flexing his hand and relaxing his jaw. He cleared his throat, returned his voice to that smooth tone you'd gotten used to.

"Look, I get that this is a lot. So, take as much time as you need. Just stay here with me. You told me I made you feel good, and safe, so maybe just think about that. Don't you want to feel safe? Don't you want the people of Gotham to feel safe? You can do something about that, y/n. Just...think about it." He gathered up his dishes, gulped down a large swallow of wine. You sat in the seat, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Speaking even softer, while avoiding looking at you, Harvey broke the silence again, "Well, this has been a long day. So, why don't you take the bedroom? There's a bathroom in there, you can just relax. I am going to be up doing some work, and I'll just take the couch. We'll take this slow, right?" His voice now even and calm. He walked around to your chair, wrapping his arms around you as he stood behind you. He breathed in and out against the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine.  
"I'm sorry, get some rest, and just...think about things?" He implored, kissing the side of your neck.

You nodded, the realization hitting you like a ton of bricks - you had no where else to go.

After a few moments, you retreated to the bedroom, found a fluffy towel in the attached bathroom and drew a bath. Warm steamy air dampened your skin as the water filled the tub. You let yourself soak until the water became cool, then dug through the cabinets until you found lotion to slather all over yourself, enjoying the luxurious feel of the clearly expensive product. You padded back into the bedroom, opening his closet and finding another button-down to wear. You ran your fingers through his wardrobe, Harvey clearly took care of himself. Stopping to listen, you could hear him shuffling papers, probably hunched over his desk. The need to try to figure him out, find out something about him took over. You slid open drawers, thumbing through piles of papers on top of the dresser, reaching into coat pockets, but you were finding nothing. Aside from some dry-cleaning receipts, and a few pictures of who you assumed to be an old girlfriend, you couldn't find anything to fault the guy for. You could hear Jerome mocking him in your head, chuckling to yourself as you muttered, "Boy scout." Damn, he really was good. 

You collapsed onto the messy bed. You didn't bother pulling the covers over you, resting on crossed arms on your stomach. Thoughts whirring so quickly in your mind that you could barely complete a single one. Rolling over to look at the ceiling, you tried to close your eyes, make your body release the tension. You felt your shoulders begin to fall, your back sinking into the mattress as you willed your muscles relax. You were safe, for the moment at least. You could hear two voices in your head, pulling you in completely different directions. You wanted to cry, wanted to scream and thrash. Wanted to have Harvey lying next to you to tell you you were safe. But you could still feel Jerome against you, sending shivers of excitement through your body. 

Eventually you curled under the comforter, your body giving into sleep even when your mind wouldn't. Tossing and turning throughout the night. At one point you woke up, cracked open the door and tip-toed down the hall, finding Harvey stretched out on the couch, breathing quietly. Softly, so as not to startle him too much, you crawled over him. You felt him tense up momentarily as he started to wake up. His eyes fluttering slightly and chest heaving as he let out a sigh. He lifted his arm, inviting you to lie over his chest. You settled in, nestled between him and the back of the couch, legs intertwined, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat putting you to sleep easily. 

Hours later, with sunlight creeping across the floor you were bolted awake by the high-pitched ringing of the telephone. Harvey twitched beneath you as he tried to shake the sleep away. As gracefully as he could, he slid his arm out from underneath you, rolling off the couch to answer the call. Checking the time, and realizing it was mid-morning, you stretched out, smiling and taking the warm spot he left behind. With a voice still raspy from sleep, you heard him finally answer.

"Hello?" He paused to clear his throat and let the person on the other line speak and you sat up to see what was going on. "What? No, I haven't heard anything. Okay, okay, I'll be right there." He rushed off the phone.

He turned to you, concern written all over his face. Your smile dropped.

"I've gotta run," he started walking to the bedroom. You got up slowly, walking in as he swiftly pulled out a suit and dress shirt from his closet.

"Um, Harvey, what's going on? I thought you were going to be here with me all day?"

"I know, I will be right back. Something didn't get taken care of and it's time sensitive." He continued to dress as he talked, "Hey, if my secretary gets here while I am gone, please tell her to get her ass to the office ASAP. She hasn't shown up yet and it's getting chaotic down there. Got it?" He tugged the tie up as he asked. Turning and heading into the bathroom to freshen up without waiting for you to answer. You thought about asking to go with him, twirling the hem of his shirt in your fingers while you worked up the courage to ask. He flew back out of the bathroom, hair gelled into place, looking surprisingly refreshed and ready for his day. He slid his feet into a pair of black shining shoes, quickly glancing up, noticing you worrying your bottom lip.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I've really got to run. I will be back in just a little bit. Hopefully by then you'll have some clothes, everything will be sorted out, and maybe we can go out and grab a bite to eat, yeah?" He tugged your hands into his, looking at you with his best apologetic puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, just hurry back." You tugged at the lapels of his suit jacket, black with pinstripes today. 

"You'll stay here, right?"

"I'll be here, Harvey." You leaned up on your tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "Now go, so you can get back here faster."

He smirked, "Alright, alright, I'm going." He took just a few long strides down the hall and out the door. You heard it click closed as his footsteps faded away.

Following his path down the hall you wandered into the kitchen, more than ready for a good cup of coffee. You'd just started to fill the water tank when there was a light knock on the door.

"Figures," you mumbled. "Just a sec." You wiped your hands on a towel, ran your hands over yourself to make sure your appearance was neat, or at least as neat as it could be. His secretary seemed like she'd be judging you no matter what, so you figured why not tease her a little. You opened an extra button on the oversized shirt you wore, showing enough cleavage to be deemed inappropriate. 

"Harvey said to get your ass to the office ASAP," you said in an agitated tone while you twisted open the locks and pulled on the handle.

You were met with wide eyes, a light sheen of sweat on her brow. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and face, messy and looking unkempt. Dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks pale. She looked nothing like the girl from yesterday, with her hair pulled back in perfect curls and bright eyes.

You tried to cover up the gasp you let out at seeing her.  
"Whoa, are you okay? You look like you're not feeling well." 

"Here." She held out a bag to you, her arm shaking as she held it out.

You reached out to take it, grabbing her hand as you did and holding onto it.

"You okay? Do you need to come inside and sit down?" 

She opened her mouth, but stopped herself before she spoke. She dropped her gaze, released her hand from the handle of the bag and pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, finally looking you in the eyes, begging your forgiveness with her stare. 

"For what?" You tried to laugh it off.

Tears welled up in her eyes, she let out a sob, mumbled another apology and turned around to run back to the elevator. You were frozen in the doorway, holding the bag in your hand and breathing hard, confusion and worry written all over your face. As the elevator doors closed you saw her look up to you, shaking her head as she cried. You stepped back inside the apartment, locking the door and leaning back against it. You needed to talk to Harvey, to someone. You took the bag into the bedroom, digging into it to pull out whatever she'd brought you, hoping there was at least a matching outfit in there somewhere. Figuring you could probably catch him at the office if you could leave quickly enough. You'd just pulled out a few things when a slip of paper fell out of a very familiar looking folded up dress. 

'Call me'

Your heart sped up, rattling your chest with the force of it. Your body immediately breaking out in a cold sweat, you suddenly felt like even the air was thick and suffocating. You grabbed the receiver off the phone next to Harvey's bed and dialed. You didn't need the number written down to know which numbers to select.

"Yes?" His voice clipped the word.

"Jerome."

"Oh, doll," his voice now drawling out the words, "You're in so much trouble."


	7. Playing hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I ended up cutting the chapter I wrote in half, partially because I just really wanted to get something posted, and also because it ended up being crazy long. Good news is less time between chapters! Uhhh, hope you like it. Feedback is great. So, please do that.

Your body shivered as the low timbre of his voice rolled through you. Taking sharp and shallow breaths, you tried to squeak out some sort of response that came out a soft mumble.

"So, you callin' to tell me that you miss me, or did you get my message?" He waited for your answer for a few seconds before brushing past the quiet from your end of the line, "Nothing, huh? You know, that hurts." You could hear the fake pout in his tone. " Well, you're just full of disappointments."

The line went dead and you stood frozen in the spot, palm sweaty around the phone, skin flushing with your nerves. Moments passed by, the annoying dial tone buzzing in your ear finally snapping you into movement and hanging it up. Rubbing your hands over your face you sank down onto the bed, defeated and spacing out while you focused on the words scrawled on the piece of paper you dropped. What else had you expected? Like Jerome wouldn't be able to find you?

The clicking of the door closing jolted you back into consciousness. You had no idea how long you'd sat there until you moved at the noise, muscles creaking. You pushed yourself off of the bed and down the hall to the footsteps you heard on the kitchen tile.

"Harvey! Thank g-"

He had his back to you, taking in the surroundings and not bothering to turn around at the sound of your approach. His deep red hair seeming so out of place to you as your words caught in your throat.

"Ughh," he groaned as he rolled his head back and slowly turned around. "Now that is a name I could go without hearing ever again." His eyebrow flicked up as he looked you up and down, still draped in Harvey's dress shirt, a deep v of undone buttons at the top. "Well, you look comfortable." He gestured up and down at you. You dropped your eyes down to give yourself a once over, wishing you could somehow turn invisible, ears ringing like sirens blaring in your head.

"You know? I'm not all that impressed," he motioned generally over Harvey's apartment. He pursed his lips and placed a hand in his pocket casually, strolling around and taking in the surroundings. He stopped at Harvey's desk, flipping through a couple piles of papers like it was the Sunday news and barely acknowledging you. Turning his head, the wine rack caught his eye with an "Ohhh." He twiddled his fingers around like he was playing some kind of eenie meenie miney mo game before plucking out a random bottle. He reached it out behind him, not looking at you.

"Here, open this."

With shaking hands, you skittered over to grab it. Keeping your eyes down, you brought it back to the counter, reaching into the drawer and quickly finding the bottle opener and popping out the cork. You glanced up to see where Jerome was, finding intense green eyes watching you from a few steps away. His head tilted while he stared you down, he nodded toward the bottle, prompting you to pour some into a glass you pulled out of a cabinet. He walked toward you, never breaking eye contact, and grabbed the bottle. He downed a quick swig of wine before he turned away, again surveying the furniture and decor while he made his way toward the couch and resting against the back of it.

"Well, a toast?" He raised his eyes up like he was searching for the right words. "Ah, how about this one?"  
He raised the bottle and spoke with a cheerful tone, "Here's to wars and revolution, here's to whores and prostitution, here's to truckers who keep on truckin', and here's to bitches who keep on fuckin."

You stayed still, your glass still resting in your hand on the counter and you bottom lip tucked between your teeth.

"Eh, I know, not the best one. Circus performers can be so crude. Don't worry, I'll think of something more appropriate," he cleared his throat, "May we get what we want, may we get what we need, but may we never get what we deserve." He looked at you pointedly as his tone dropped with each line. You looked away nervously, feet shifting beneath you.

"Yeah, I don't know if that quite captured the moment either. Maybe something a little simpler?" He raised the bottle a little higher, waiting for you to raise your glass, when you did he continued flatly, "Never sleep with anyone crazier than yourself." Flashing you a wink as he brought the bottle to his lips and gulped. You raised your glass to your lips, draining half of it in a large sip.

Your throat tightening and muscles aching from the strain already. You stretched your mouth open to finally speak up.

"Jerome, I missed you."

"Mmhmm," he interrupted you, "I am sure you did. Must have been real lonely last night all on your own, huh, gorgeous?"

Your mouth snapped shut, teeth clacking together with the force.

"Sensitive subject? Yeah. Tell me about it. So," he exhaled slowly, "You got my message?"

"Umm, yeah, I did. I have your money," your voice lifted hopefully.

"Well, now that's a start. Anything else you wanna tell me?"

You began to worry your bottom lip again, knowing he wouldn't like what you were about to say.

"He's got a file on you."

"And?" He rushed the word out in an annoyed tone. Waiting a beat for you to go on, he grew impatient, "And nothing? You've got fucking nothing." He charged forward, the anger rising in his voice. "And here I thought the secretary was useless, but at least she can follow instructions."

"What," you cleared your throat, "What did you do to her?"

"Jealous sweetheart?" He flashed a lazy half-smile. "I gotta tell ya, green is not your color."  
He moved around the end of the island counter. You remained still, keeping yourself from flinching. He reached out his long, slender fingers and trailed the tips along your throat. You leaned back slightly and closed your eyes, almost instinctively baring it to him further as his fingers tickled you lightly over the bruised marks he'd left you with. 

"Mmhmm, I much prefer you in purple, black and blue." He splayed his fingers across your neck, thumb and fingertips resting just under the hinge on either side of your jaw, feeling your pulse pounding beneath the pads of his fingers. You could feel the movement of his fingers slightly curling, tightening over your flesh. The light pressure making your blood pump even harder, your shallow breaths feeling harsh as you inhaled. You felt yourself sink into his grip, soaking in the familiar sensation of his rough hand on you. It took all of your willpower not to roll your eyes back and moan when you heard a low rumble from his throat while he held you still. The pressure on your pulse not enough to really constrict your airway, but enough to elicit an automatic response from your body. A tiny voice in your mind screaming for him.

He didn't move any further, his fingers frozen where they were, both your bodies still and tense. You fluttered open your eyes, catching his gaze. His eyes dark, mouth clenched in concentration. You gave him your best doe-eyed expression, lips parted and practically begging. He took a deep breath in, loosening his fingers and trailing them down the center of your throat to the exposed skin of your chest, just dancing along the edge of the shirt.

"You know, I find it hard to believe that you've got nothing for me. You're so much better than that, kitten. So, come on. Put a smile on my face. Tell me something I want to hear."

"There's a file," you paused to gasp when his fingers hit a particularly ticklish spot near your collarbone, "He locked it in, i-in his desk."

"Well, now that's something isn't it? You're already doing so much better than that stingy little bitch." You felt a light wave of heat roll through your belly with his approval. "What else?" He hissed before lifting the bottle again to his lips. You watched while they wrapped around the lip of the bottle, curving around the edge, soft and wet. You licked your own, thinking about having his lips and tongue on you, sucking at your sensitive skin. 

"Come on, girly, don't keep me in suspense here." His fingers catching your chin and pulling your face to look at him. His slightly stained lips stretched out in a smirk. You knew he was playing you, strumming you like an instrument and hitting all the right notes, but that was what always drew you to him. Watching him with that glint in his eyes when he figured out exactly how to persuade someone into giving in to his plans was downright seductive. You'd watch him talk people into handing over their own power before they knew what they were doing. And you knew, every damn time when he was doing it to you too, but it was somehow exactly what you wanted.

Your lips fell open, your tongue was perched in your mouth ready to form words, but you had no idea what to say. You had nothing else to tell him, at least nothing else you wanted to tell him. Your eyes stared blankly at him, lost and desperate for him to guide you. With a slight hmphh he nudged you on.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have one of those faces that just makes people want to talk?" You looked at him with furrowed brows. HIs voice was now soft, almost gentle. 

"Yeah, doll, people tell you things. Don't you remember that party a few months back with that mob wife that had the pound of makeup on her face? I left you sitting with her for just a little while and voila! she managed to tell you all about hubby's deal with the cops. People talk to you," he pointed at your chest, "Then you talk to me. It's how this works." His hand traveled low again while he spoke, fisting into the front of the shirt and pulling you into him until he was nuzzling against your neck and tickling your ear as he whispered, "So, tell me. What else did dear old Harvey have to say to my sweet girl?"

His words made you squirm against him, your muscles trembled as a warm and excited rush ran through you. Tension quivering low in your core. You forced yourself to gulp down huge mouthfuls of air, one hand grasping to the edge of the counter, the other gripping the hem of the shirt along your thighs and rubbing your knuckles along your skin. Struggling to focus outside of the way his body was pressed against yours and the way his voice was sending the butterflies in your stomach into a fury of fluttering wings, you tried to let your mind wander back to last night with Harvey. Forcing yourself to focus from the intimidating wall of ferocious energy practically vibrating against you.

"H-h-he," you stammered, "Is looking for a n-name."

"For what?" He snapped his teeth on your earlobe, forcing out a breathy moan.

"Idon'tknowexactly!" Your words rushing out of you as you tried not to stutter and gasp.

"Relax, sweetness," his mouth skimmed along your cheek, "We're just talking here. Take a drink and think some more." You nearly fell over trying to follow his touch when he pulled away. Steadying yourself back onto your heels, you blinked a few times to regain focus. With your arm trembling you grabbed the wine glass and brought it to your lips for a desperate drink. With a right grip you tilted it back, apparently too quickly as some of the liquid spilled over the side and dripped down your chin from the corner of your mouth. Jerome's eyes had followed every motion with a look of agitation. You'd started to raise your hand to wipe it away, but when the deep red dribble of wine rolled over your chin, making its' way down your throat, he quickly moved back into your space. He took the wine glass in one hand, setting back onto the counter. With his other hand he grabbed your forearm and held it back, making you nearly squeal when you felt his tongue along your skin, licking up the trail the wine had left.

He stopped at the corner of your mouth, placing an almost chaste kiss against you. With him still pressed against you you whispered under your breath, "There's nothing else." You turned into him, brushing your lips against his before he pulled his lips back and snarled against you.

"You're getting sloppy. I don't have time for this shit." He leaned away from you again, looking you up and down with a scrutinizing glare. "Get your things. I'd take care of you here, but I don't know how long we've got till the boy scout makes it back, and I do plan to take my time." He pointed down the hallway, pushing you toward it and releasing the grip on your arm.

You eyed him up, waiting to see if he was going to pounce on you the moment you turned away, but his stance gave no indication of anything other than annoyance and boredom. You stumbled backward over your feet as you moved, your composure slowly regaining control over your limbs. When you reached the shadow of the hallway, you turned around, giving Jerome one more look over your shoulder.

Feeling your stomach start to churn you moved to sit on the bed. You looked at the pile of clothes at your feet, left there from yesterday when you and Harvey stripped down. Your temper began to rise, fueled by Jerome's taunting. You could feel your own growl rising from your chest, angry at yourself for getting your hopes up. You kicked at the pile at your feet, furrowing your brow when you heard a clinking noise. 

Picking up the messy pile, you decided to sort them out on the bed, letting out a sigh as you shook out the rumpled dress you'd worn yesterday and closing You eyes for a second as you remembered the way Harvey had softly, slowly removed it, worshipping your body as he moved along inch by inch. Your breath hitched and you quickly snapped out of your daydream when you heard Jerome out the bottle in the counter again. As you picked up Harvey's slacks, you heard the soft jingle again and you reached into the pockets. With your breathing shaking as your heart sped up, you pulled out your hand holding a key on a small ring. Your jaw went slack and suddenly your words began to bubble from your throat in your rush to get them out.

"Jerome," your voice whispered out too softly for him to hear. "Jerome?!"

"What?!" You heard him holler while he stomped down the hallway to the bedroom.

"I got it, I. I mean, I can get it. I've got the key for his office. I'll get the file." Your weak voice slowly rising with confidence. He said nothing at first, the only sounds coming from him were those of his breathing, quieting again to his steely calmness. You sucked in your bottom lip waiting for him to respond while you dangled the key on a shaky finger from adrenaline surging again. He squinted his eyes at you, then nodded slowly making a single lock of hair dangle on his forehead. He reached up a hand, smoothing it back. He looked down at the clothes still on the floor, then back up at you with a deep inhale.

"Where would you be without dumb luck, huh? Looks like you found the golden ticket. Get dressed."

You didn't hesitate, digging through the random clothes stuffed in the bag and grateful to find a few pieces you could put together and seem presentable; almost office-appropriate the more you thought about it while you slipped into a skirt and button-up that was more your size. While you dressed, Jerome decided to occupy himself with rummaging through some of Harvey's things in the bedroom.

"There's nothing here, I went through it all last night," you threw over your shoulder while walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready with renewed self-possession. You heard his movement stop but didn't bother to look. A little while later when you were happy with your appearance, you stepped out to show yourself to Jerome. He seemed unimpressed but approached you swiftly.

"Think you can do this without riding his dick this time?" He asked nonchalantly, rubbing his hand along your back in a calm and soothing gesture.

"I...umm..uh." Again he'd reduced you to incoherent mumbling.

"You're in enough trouble as it is, don't make this worse. I'm already fucking tired from dealing with that secretary cunt all night. I mean, it didn't take much to break her, but, oh was it fun," he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the memory.

"What happened to her?" You shifted uncomfortably as you piled your clothes back into the bag. You thought back on her appearance earlier, she didn't look like she had any major wounds, but Jerome didn't always need to be physical to cause terror. Another one of his skills that amazed you when you got to be an observing party to it. He opened his eyes, glaring at you with darkened eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I've still got plenty of energy to deal with you. Now, listen up..."


	8. A part to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we've got more plot advancement and some special time with Jerome.
> 
> This chapter would not stop being written and I had to cut it off again before it got to be insanely long(er).
> 
> I've still got a whole bunch still planned for this fic, so I hope you'll stick around for the fun. I will be doing my absolute best to write and update ASAP, but I am currently moving, so I make no promises as far as how soon that may happen.
> 
> Feedback is wonderful, I love to hear from you, and hope you're enjoying this!

The cab ride to Harvey's office was a lot faster than you remembered, but then again last time you'd completely zoned out. This time, you were on edge and completely aware of every second that passed by. Jerome was waiting for you in a parking garage 2 blocks over. He wanted you in and out, 'No bullshit this time.' You climbed the steps and maneuvered through the marble hallways a little easier since you had a good idea of where you were going. You strolled up to the empty desk the secretary had occupied the day before, suddenly grateful that Jerome had gotten her out of the way and not there to notice your presence. You were about to duck into Harvey's office when he suddenly stepped out of the doorway, knocking you back with the force.

"Sorry. Oh! Oh, God, Y/n? What are you doing here?" His arms reached around to catch you. Your eyes widened with the surprise, but you managed to recover fairly quickly once you were steady on your feet again. 

"I came here to find you," you flashed with a smile and a pat to his chest. "I was getting bored, and a bit lonely. I thought I'd meet you to get a bite to eat if you're done."

He glanced up and down the hallway, reaching his arm over your shoulder and pulling you into his office and gently shutting the door behind him. Once the two of you were through the threshold he leaned in to give you a welcoming and gentle kiss. Which you found yourself responding to automatically.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling away a few inches. "Have, have you been drinking?"

Pink rises in your cheeks as you blush, "Just a little, just, calming the nerves and all. These haven't been the easiest couple of days, you know," you answer sheepishly. He looks you over thoughtfully, then leans in again to brush his lips against yours briefly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you, this day has been on a steady decline since I left the couch this morning." He walked back to lean against his desk, scrunching his eyebrows together once he had a moment to look you over. He opened his mouth to talk, his hand gesturing up and down at you, but you cut him off before he could get his question out.

"Yeah, umm, what's-her-name, she made it by not too long after you left. She looked pretty sick, I told her that I'd let you know she'd be out for a few days. Sorry." You shrugged, hoping that would be the end of the subject.

"Damn it," he mumbled, looking down at the floor for a few seconds. He looked back at you apologetically, "Sorry, it's just a terrible time for her to be gone. I've got some big things in the works and," he sighed, "You know what? I'm not going to bore you with all this. I'm due a break, how bout we get out, there's a diner right down the street -"

He was cut short by quick, forceful knocking on the door. The person on the other side not even waiting for the go-ahead before barging in, and nearly knocking you out of the way as the door flew open. A short, balding man leaned into the office, darting his eyes back and forth between you and Harvey. He took in a few panting breaths, like he'd been running.

"Sorry, Harvey," he said with a grimace, "Didn't mean to interrupt. The, uh, the judge wants us to see him about that search warrant, and if we want it issued by this afternoon, we gotta get in there now." 

Harvey's head and shoulders slumped, he spread his hand across his forehead to rub at his temples, his face scrunched up with tension.

"Alright," he responded defeatedly, "Can you let him know I'll be right there?"

You saw the other man nod out of the corner of your eye and swing the door shut behind him. You stood still, biting the inside of your cheek and letting Harvey have his moment of frustration.

"Hey, it's no problem," you tried to soothe him. "I can wait for you here, or, better yet, I can run out and grab lunch and bring it back for you. Sounds like it might be hard to get you out of here today, huh?" You smiled encouragingly as you walked up to him, rubbing your palm firmly across his shoulders.

"That actually sounds great. I'd love to have some company since they don't want to let me go today." He turned to look at you with a grateful smile.

"Well," you smiled coyly, "I don't want to let you go either, but I guess I'm just better at sharing."

His arm quickly slid around your waist, pulling you flush against his side and into a surprisingly passionate kiss. He wasted no time in easing your lips apart and slipping his tongue against yours. A shadow of stubble on his face scratched you lightly and the urge to rub your hands across it and through his hair made your arms move before your thoughts fully registered. Your hands raised to grip onto his shoulders before you caught yourself. He felt your hesitation when your hands dropped away and pulled back. You could tell he was making an effort not to frown.

"Speaking of sharing," he spoke quietly and cautiously, "Have you thought about what was discussed last night? You ready to talk? You know you're safe with me, I'll take care of you, of everything." You were met with soft puppy-dog eyes that looked at you so earnestly. It hurt you to look him in the eyes knowing you were mostly lying to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I did think about it. Harvey, I'll do whatever I need to do." You cupped his cheeks adding, "Harvey. You know, I feel a little crazy, but I believe you. I know you'd try to keep me safe. You've been so good to me, I'm sorry for making this so hard on you." This time, you let your fingers graze across his cheeks and along his hairline over his ears. His head tilted back and his eyes rolled closed for a few brief seconds.

"You know, if you're feeling that bad about it, I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me. I mean, I'm certainly enjoying this little secretary look you've got going on." He winked at you playfully.

You feigned shock, "Get out of here. There's some important business to tend to!"

"What makes you think that you aren't important business?" He whispers as he pulls you in for another kiss. He begins to nuzzle at your neck when suddenly a voice from down the hall yelling his name makes you both freeze. You slump against him and his hand squeezes your waist as he sighs."You'll be okay on your own for a bit?"

"I've made it this far without a babysitter, Harvey, I think I'll be just fine. Now, go." You grab onto his jacket and pull the both of you away from the desk and nudge him toward the door. You hear another holler of his name from the hall just as you pull the door open with a sigh. "See? You're needed elsewhere."

"See you soon," he whispered.

"Yeah," you breathed out. Your heart feeling like a heavy weight in your chest.

The bald man's head was shining from sweat as he frantically waved Harvey down the corridor. You leaned against the doorframe watching him walk away. He cast another glance back and you waved just as he turned the corner. You waited another five seconds, watching the hall to make sure no one else was coming your way before you scurried to the desk. You pulled the key from your purse with hot, shaky hands. You looked up, paranoia getting the best of you and drawing you back to the doorway to check the hall again. Still empty.

You sighed in relief but the bubbling of nerves in your stomach didn't subside. Every single motion and sound seemed to be amplified. The lock on the drawer clanked loudly as you turned it, the drawer squeaked as you pulled it open. Your breathing felt heavy and labored. You quickly found the thick file with his name on it and unintentionally slammed the drawer closed with an excited push. You froze, waiting for someone to investigate all the noise you felt you were making, but after a few seconds you realized no one was coming. The large manila file felt heavy in your hands, but you gripped it tightly. Tapping it against the wood you stared at the doorway, thinking over your options and swallowing down the lump in your throat. With a deep breath, you glanced around Harvey's office, making sure you left nothing behind as you made your way cautiously out of the building.

No one had stopped you, in fact, no one paid any attention to you at all, but your shoulders were still tense as you walked. It wasn't until you finally stepped outside, taking a deep inhale of the somewhat fresh air of Gotham that you let your shoulders roll down and took notice of the tightness in your ribs. You gripped onto the file even tighter, feeling it crinkle a bit beneath your fingers, but you weren't going to risk even the slightest breeze blow a single piece of this information away.

Doing your best to continue to walk casually, you started the trek to the parking garage you knew Jerome would be waiting at. As you got closer, your pace quickened and you knocked a few meandering people out of your way as you barreled past them. You slipped into the walkway, footsteps again echoing while your eyes adjusted to the dim, yellow lighting. The structure was mostly empty due to the potholes and graffiti that deterred most people from attempting to leave their cars there, if they didn't bottom out or leave with their car getting tagged, they were considered lucky.

Jerome was parked in the lower level. He was leaned against the car admiring a bit of graffiti that looked like an oversized, demented smiley face. He rolled his head to the side, lazily looking at you over his shoulder, but his face lit up immediately once he saw what you were clutching in your hands. The butterflies causing an uproar in your gut finally began to settle and your heart pounded heavily after you took in some deep breaths, finally feeling a bit calmer. His wide smile and excited eyes reminded you of a child who'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted on Christmas morning.

"Ahhh, there's my girl." He practically skipped over to meet you a few feet from the car. He took the folder from your aching fingers, ignoring you while he paced and flipped through it and you stretched your creaking knuckles. "And this was everything?" he asked without looking up.

"Yeah, as far as I know," you winced slightly at the weak sound of your own voice.

His head snapped up, momentarily glaring at you with narrowed eyes, but the look didn't last long. You watched it subtly change, his eyes still narrowed, but not angry. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he tossed the file onto the roof of the car.

"So, what took so long then?" his voice rasped. He slowly stalked toward you, but his long legs didn't let him take very long before he was up against your side. He reached across your body to grip your hip and hold you against him while he pushed back your hair with his other hand. You heard him breathe in deeply and begin to nip at your exposed skin. 

"Well, I wasn't exactly alone."

"Oh? Well I'm surprised you made it out this quickly then." You twisted away from him, throwing a confused glance his way. He watched you with a wolfish smile, "I just mean, this whole secretary look you've got going on, I know it puts some dirty thoughts in my mind. Can't imagine how he managed to let you walk outta there with your panties still in tact."

"You're so fucking rude, Jerome," you responded with a look of disgust on your face. This felt like it was getting old and the constant throbbing pain from the tension between your shoulders made you feel irritable and apparently reckless. 

"You know, I screwed up and lost control for a minute, but I don't fuck my way out of every situation. You almost make it sound like you want me to, is that it? Do you get off on that?" Your rant was cut short though by the giggles bursting out of him.

His laughter echoed throughout the cement walls. His hands held tight to your hips as he tried to hold himself up while nearly doubling over with his fit. When he finally stood straight to catch his breath, you didn't know if you wanted to punch him or kiss him. His wide, bright smile still plastered on his face and eyes gleaming with wetness from laughing so hard stirred up an excited feeling in your chest. The questioning look on your face spurred him on. 

"No, girly," he spoke between a few gasping breaths, "I don't get off on that. Jealousy is not my thing."

"You're kidding me, right?" You couldn't hold your tongue, even if you knew you were talking your way into trouble.

"Wouldn't dream of kidding about that, I thought you'd be smart enough to get it, but we can't all be brains and beauty I suppose." He teased and you couldn't help but pout a little. "That's one of the things they got right in Arkham. I'm possessive, sure. I'm not jealous. I take what's mine and I don't share what's mine." He shook his head for emphasis. 

"No, jealousy makes you do stupid shit," he pulled you with him while he moved slowly to the car. His voice rose and echoed. "Something stupid like talk to the handsome stranger that approaches you when you leave work for the day. Jealousy makes you tell him about how your boss left the office early with some, and I'm quoting here, 'cheap hooker covered in hickeys that belongs in some back alley.' Jealousy makes you tell him about how you're fucking your boss." You both stilled once your back pressed to the side of the car, "Your boss, of course, being the charming and squeaky clean district attorney." He paused for a second to let the words sink in, while he grinned smugly. 

"Well, jealousy and maybe a little bit of...persuasion." Without warning, he slammed his fist against the side of the car next to your head. You turned away with a yelp just as he raised his voice to yell, "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Muffled noises came from the trunk of the car, gagged screams sounded like nothing more than a high-pitched humming.

He was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Ha!" He exclaimed, "See, now that look on your face, that's jealousy."

You gave him your best glare, angry with how easily he could read you and get under your skin. But your tired mind wouldn't let you think through anything clearly. The troublesome word vomit would not subside and you heard your snarky tone before you realized how you were responding.

"Gee, professor, should I be taking notes?" You rolled your eyes and shoved forward with your shoulder to push him away from you, but his arms barricaded you in against the side panel of the car. His features were darkened further by the dingy lighting and you saw the top of his tongue run just along the inside of his lips just before he smacked them together loudly.

"If you wanna play that game, I'd rather have you call me sir." 

Your eyes rolled again while you scoffed at him, but he patiently tapped his fingers against the metal of the car. Drawing more muffled grunts from the back. Your eyes cautiously and slowly drifted over to the trunk lid, then back. You thought about Harvey's comment when you were just in his office and you found yourself biting hard on your tongue thinking about the two of them bring together. You looked Jerome in the eyes, his smile hadn't faltered even a bit, but his eyes gave away that the gears were turning in his head.

"You know, I must have seen at least a hundred idiots lingering around my whore mother with that look on their face. I'd know it anywhere. But, there's one thing I'm not so sure about with you." His right hand shifted while he talked, brushing through your hair and twirling his fingers in the ends. "You jealous of the time I got to spend with that little piece," he paused, watching your eyes narrow, "Or would you rather be the one that Boy Scout was bending over the desk?" 

Your jaw clenched and you inhaled sharply through your nose. You had no right to, but you couldn't help the bit of anger burning in your gut as you thought of her and Harvey in his office, her sharp, manicured fingers clenching the side of his desk while he moved his mouth along her body. You could imagine her voice saying exactly what Jerome said and thought about the sneering looks she tossed your way when you'd been standing there with Harvey at her desk. Your skin began to flush, and became even warmer when he leaned in close to you, "Now that is interesting. I bet you didn't even know he had it in him, or...her, technically." He chuckled at his own joke, his eyes drifting with his thoughts.

"Jerome," you groaned, "Can we please just finish this up and get out of here?" You liked watching Jerome work, but always got a little squeamish when you knew he had something particularly gory planned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, we will," he murmured, pressing his body against yours and parting the top of your head. Your hands moved up to grip his shoulders, attempting to hold him away, but really doing nothing more than giving you something to hold on to. Your breath hitched when he leaned in to nibble on your earlobe, his body lightly rocking against yours in a slow grind. "But first things first, I've got a few things I'm curious about."

You tried to keep your focus, keep your eyes from glazing over at the feel of him against you and his breathy voice tickling your skin. Damn it if he didn't look handsome even in this pale, hollow concrete block. You tried, but your head was a fuzzy mess of images of Jerome running his hands over you, and Harvey sprawled in his office chair, eyes wide with desire. Jerome's hands slid down your sides to grab at your hips, clawing at the fabric of your skirt and dragging it up your thighs to bunch at your waist. He slid his foot between yours, nudging your feet apart and slipping his leg between your knees. You let out a sigh feeling the press of him between your bare thighs; his fingers twitching at the sides of your hips.

"You thought about him doing this, didn't you?" He ducked his head to look down at your spread legs while he pulled away from you, taking his heat with him and making goosebumps rise on your flesh.

"Uh huh," you whimpered.

"And how bout this?" He asked, jerking away from you while twisting you around by your waist. You let go of the grip you had on his shoulders, catching yourself on the top of the trunk. He shuffled behind you, having moved you over by the wheel well of the car and settling his feet between yours again to keep your legs apart. If you hadn't been so focused on Jerome and trying to control your own panting breaths, you would have noticed the ragged, muffled yells coming from the other side of the metal you were resting against, but as it was, you could only think about the feel of him behind you.

His hands glided up your center, along your stomach and over your breasts until they nearly reached the collar of your button-down shirt. His fingers searched for the top button, pulling it loose as he did, and then moving down to the next. He tilted his head, pressing a kiss to your neck, "How many times do you think he had her like this?" 

A quiet, frustrated growl escaped your throat, barely loud enough to hear, but it made him huff out a laugh. You tried to pull your head away from him, but he just tightened his arms around you, continuing to move down your shirt, pulling each button apart as he went. "Ugh, Jerome," you groaned with disdain, "What are you trying to prove?"

"Oh girly, I don't need to prove anything." He'd made his way to the bottom of your shirt. His fingers crawled back up over your chest and to your shoulders. He grabbed the collar and began to slide it off, over your shoulders. His lips slid over the exposed skin from one side to the other, making you shudder while he kissed just below the hairline on the back of your neck and sending shivers down your spine. 

"I already know you're jealous that you didn't get to be his naughty secretary. Seems that position was already filled. I'm just reminding you," he laid another kiss below your ear. "Since you're such a glutton for punishment," another kiss to the opposite side, "that you're mine." You let out a moan and he pushed his hips against your backside, making you feel his erection through his pants. You arched your back, pressing yourself into him further. Your chest pushed forward and you rolled back your shoulders and arms, letting him pull the shirt down your arms. He stopped as he reached your forearms and you felt the fabric tightening over you, your wrists moving slightly as he twisted the fabric around to bind your arms together behind your back. "If anyone's going to have you like this, it's me," his rough voice just barely audible over the blood rushing through you and ringing in your ears from the slight panic at your immobility.

You were panting heavily, almost embarrassingly so. He tugged on the tangled fabric on your forearms and your hands were already throbbing from the tightness, but your body reacted exactly as he'd wanted it to, making you even more slick and feeling your underwear getting wet while he rubbed against you. Your eyelids felt heavy and your shoulders strained at the position, but when his free hand slid over your ass your eyes shot open and a deep moan rumbled against the concrete walls. The sound surprised you and you looked up the angled ramp of the garage, remembering you were in public.

"Jerome?" You whined, "J, not here. We can't, we might get caught." With weak legs you tried to push him away, but instead found his hand snaking further down between your thighs between your skin and the thin cloth of your panties. His long fingers reached your slick, spreading it over your lips so lightly that it tickled and made you twitch and squirm.

"That hasn't stopped you before," he mumbled while pulling his fingers away, twisting his hand over to grab at the fabric of your underwear and yanking it down; they got caught on your spread knees and he didn't bother pulling them further. His palm turned back to your ass, now on perfect display for him between your skirt bunched just above your hip bones and your flimsy panties resting between your spread thighs. He rubbed his hand over it harshly, squeezing and dragging his fingernails over your skin, leaving faint pink marks. "And, I think I told you to call me sir."

A quick huff of a laugh escaped your lips and you shook your head in disbelief. He'd almost always been in charge and liked letting you know it, but the whole 'yes sir, no sir' thing had never been part of the bedroom repertoire. 

"What's so funny?" He growled with another small yank to your bound arms.

"Nothing, Jerome, it's just-" a quick slap against the right side of your ass made you yelp and stop talking immediately.

"You mean, sir, don't you?" You drew in a sharp breath, his tone of voice indicating he was completely serious. 

"Yes, sir," you breathed out. He pushed you down against the car, the cool of the metal of the car shocking your flushed skin. Your nipples immediately becoming hard with the contact. You rested the side of your face on the metal, turning slightly back to watch Jerome and see him using both his hands to open his pants, pulling them down to his thighs and stroking himself. He bit his lip, looking you up and down, stopping to admire the handprint he'd left on your tender skin. Your breath fogged against the shiny paint of the car, leaving condensation and heat behind with your pants and moans.

"You're mine, aren't you?" His thumb grazed over the tip to spread the drops of precome and you started to tremble.

"Yes, sir." You turned your head, getting uncomfortable with the dampness against your cheek and drawing in a few deep breaths resting your head on the top of the lid.

"Do you still want him to take you like this? Bend you over his desk? Mark you like I do?" He inched closer as he spoke and you could feel him nudging himself between your legs. The anticipation of what was coming made your mind race, you took deep shaky breaths to hold back a loud moan. You bit back on your lips and squinted your eyes shut, your brow knitted in concentration to make the appropriate response come out of your mouth, but you couldn't push the picture of what Jerome just said out of your mind, and you tried to bring your thighs together, desperate for friction and thinking of Harvey occupying the position Jerome was in right now. Your responses not going unnoticed by him.

"You little slut, you do, don't you?" He grabbed at your wrists and held you fast against the car, his hand smacking you again with precision, and making you scream out before he threatened, "You know, I can make sure there's room for the both of you in the trunk."

The haze of arousal broke around you and you became aware of the muted cries from the woman on the other side of the trunk lid, making panic jolt through you.

"NO! N-n-no," you inhaled to calm yourself before remembering your situation and adding, "Sir." You heard him hum with satisfaction at your answer.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, rubbing the head of his cock over your slick lips and teasing between your clit and your aching entrance. You knocked your forehead onto the metal of the car with a huff of frustration.

"Because I'm yours, sir. I'll do whatever you want." You pleaded, every nerve ending between your legs begging for satisfaction.

"That's right, gorgeous. You're mine," he groaned while pushing into you. When he pulled out, he dragged your hips back a few inches, making you arch your back and present yourself to him and giving him easier access to push into you again. He dragged his cock in and out over and over, giving a hard push at the end of each thrust inwards. Each time forcing puffs of air and tiny hums of pleasure from your mouth. You were vaguely aware of the noises the two of you were making and the echoes off the bare walls of the garage as they mixed with the quieted cries from the padded trunk beneath you, but you couldn't care less. The danger, the thrill of Jerome thrusting into you made you dizzy, almost drunk with lust. Each push of him into you making you feel a jolt of pleasure that ran right through your abdomen, his sac hitting your clit for emphasis. He reached the hand not holding your wrists over your hipbone, gripping you harshly and working the muscles of his arm while pushing you back and forth against him. It was a quick rise to the peak of your pleasure, your fingers twitched and throbbed, desperate for purchase and wanting to drag along his skin as you felt your whole body tense up. He was relentlessly pounding into you, and when you felt him jerk his hips up with his strokes, you knew he was close too.

Your legs trembled when you felt your orgasm rip through you. He joined you a few pumps later, his dick swelling and throbbing inside of you. With almost a roar he pushed himself as far into you as he could, spilling his come deep inside of you. He leaned over your back, his chin resting on your spine. He moved his hand off your arms and dragged it through your hair, tangling his fingers in it while he caught his breath. You went to lift your head, wincing at the sharp pain in your shoulders, the muscles and tendons burning from the position he held you in and the restraints on your arms. He started to laugh between breaths and you hummed at him questioningly while he pulled away from you, wiggling your shoulders to loosen up the twisted-up shirt.

"Just remembering why I keep you around," he answered dryly with another, lighter smack to your tender cheek. He stumbled backwards a few steps before catching his balance again and pulling his pants back up over himself. You groaned, still too breathless and out of fight to give him any other response. The fabric finally untwisted and you gingerly pulled the wrinkled shirt up your arms and over your shoulders, buttoning it back up while you leaned with your hips over the car. Then reached down to pull your panties back up and straighten your skirt, biting your lip while you gently pulled it over your swollen and pink skin. You turned around to find Jerome watching you patiently, his knife, which must have been in his pocket was resting in his hand. He flipped it casually, catching the blade part in his palm and extending the handle to you.

"Now, I think it's time we really pop your cherry." He smiled, his eyebrows raising while his eyes widened in excitement. You look at the gesture with confusion. He stepped closer, pushing the blade into your palm and covering your fingers with his to clasp onto it. He turned you back around to face the trunk and your stomach sank.

"No," you whispered, shaking your head frantically.

"Oh, very much yes." He hissed, shuffling both of you forward and closer to the car. He squeezed his hand over yours when you tried to drop the knife and he placed his other hand over your now tender hip, almost swaying while the two of you moved and smiling while he rested his head on your shoulder.

"It's about time you started pulling your weight around here, I see now that I've let you off too easy. Now come on, let's get those hands a little dirty."


	9. Pushing limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go. Thank you so so so much for your patience and for sticking around.
> 
> Now the secretary is dead and you've gotta figure out how to deal with it. Lots of drama in this chapter, and a lot of danger ahead.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. Feedback, as always, is appreciated.

“Jerome.” Your dry throat made your voice crack. You heard a grunt, but were unsure if he was actually acknowledging you. Jerome was busying himself with positioning the body. Humming to himself and not minding the bits of blood spattered over his clothes and pale skin. He rolled up his sleeves to work, unfazed by the limp, mangled corpse he was somewhat struggling with. If the scene hadn’t been so bloody, he would appear to be casually arranging a window display. But instead it was a gruesome tableau, and being the showman he was, he wanted it to be just right. He grunted with the effort of lifting and shifting her legs, propping her up.

“Jerome?” It was a little clearer this time.

“Yeah, what?” He called over his shoulder.

There were faint sounds from traffic in the city not far above you, and then the echo. Everything echoed; you could have sworn you could hear your heartbeat echoing off the flat, crumbling concrete walls. Then, it was Jerome’s sniggering laugh and hurried, scraping steps. You looked down at shaky hands, the caked blood pulling at your skin and cracking. Desperately, you tried to wipe it away, but it did no good. It was everywhere. 

“I need to get out of here,” your breaths becoming more and more shallow. “I need...I need air. I need to get out of here.” 

He pushed himself up from his crouched position by the body and strolled over to you. Pushing your hair back when he reached you, then running a hand over the side of your head. His fingertips followed the path of your jaw until he tipped your chin up to look at him. Your eyes scanned his face, but nothing in his expression gave away anything but impatient excitement. Your chin quivered above his fingertips. Warmth crept into your cheeks and his image became blurry as your eyes welled up.

The warm stinging tears filled your eyes and spilled over your cheeks. His mirthful grin drew hot, boiling rage from somewhere deep in your chest. Like you’d lost control over yourself, your arms flailed wildly, fingers curled to claw at any bits of him you could reach. A deep growl ripped through your throat while you screamed, making your face contort with rage. It felt like you were swinging at him for hours, but your fit hadn’t lasted long at all. His long limbs and fingers grabbing hold of you and keeping you from doing any harm aside from tire yourself out. With a final, primal scream you pulled, turning from him to pace and shake out the fury. Ears ringing from the bouncing echo of your screams, you gulped down air to ease the crushing feeling in your chest. When you felt like your body stopped vibrating, you peered over your shoulder, finding him in the same spot you’d left him with the same snotty grin pulling up the corners of his mouth and putting creases in his cheeks. He puffed out a breath while looking you over.

“Doll, if I woulda known I could get that reaction outta you, we would have done this a long time ago.”

“Fuck off, Jerome.”

“Oh my my my, such foul language from such a pretty mouth,” he pretended to be scandalized. “What did I do to deserve that?”

Turning away from him while shaking your head, you took a minute to take in your current state. You could feel sticky patches of blood drying on your skin. It saturated your skirt and shirt over your abdomen. It weaved its way through the creases and wrinkles in your hands, and the metallic tang of it made your mouth water on the verge of being sick. Your own blood ran thickly through your veins, making you feel each push and pull of it with your heartbeat. For a while, you could only hear the rough whooshing sound; first from your pumping blood, then from your breath.

You didn't take notice of his approach until he was practically pressed against you, making you jump. His hands ran up your sides, over your elbows until he reached your shoulders. He held them tightly, placing his mouth up to your ear. “Smile, honey, you’ll feel so much better.”

You turned to face him, placing a practiced, emotionless smile on your tear-stained face, “Happy now?”

“Why shouldn’t I be? Why shouldn’t you be? We got everything. Sitting pretty right at the top of the heap, where I belong. And you,” his eyes darkened, “I got you, right where you belong.”

“I won’t - I can’t do this again, Jerome.” 

“Not that long ago you told me you’d do anything. You wouldn’t have lied to me would you?” His head tilted, the yellow light reflected a dangerous gleam in his narrowed eyes. He was still so close, his hot breath fanning over your neck.

“Jerome, I’m so overwhelmed. I’m a wreck right now. Please, I need this to be done,” your voice came out softly. You began gasping for air like you’d forgotten how to breathe.

He leaned even closer to you then, lips close enough to leave feather-light tickles against your skin. “You are a wreck, aren’t you? You’re feeling jittery. Like your bones want to vibrate right out from beneath your skin, don’t they? Can’t quite place the weird feeling in your gut, it almost feels like excitement, but even that’s not the right word. I can see the blood rushing through you, still thick with adrenaline, it’s throbbing. Right. Here.” He latched onto your pulse point, sucking gently for a moment. Then his raspy voice tickled you again. 

“Are your legs trembling yet? Feel like you’re not quite sure if you should go run a mile or collapse like they’re made of jelly?” You couldn’t help the way your body bowed into him, your back arching and head slowly, minutely rolling back while his voice rolled over you. Hands clenching the fabric at his shoulders, desperate to keep hold of something solid.

“You can’t stop thinking about it, all that blood. The rush. The exhilaration.” His hands were roaming over you now. Catching on your clothes as his fingers curled with the punch of his words. His breath was getting heavier, and he pressed his body to yours, letting you feel the heavy thumping of his heart in his chest. He nibbled at your jaw, and pulled a hand through your tangled mess of hair. The air between the two of you growing thicker, warmer, suffocating. Your mind unable to focus on anything other than his words, on the way your legs were quaking, how your skin tingled. The two of you were inching back to the car, feet shuffling and dragging until you both let out a huff at hitting the cool, solid metal.

“You've ruined me,” you sighed. You could feel the wetness between your thighs, still sticky with his come from when he’d fucked you less than an hour ago.

“Only in all the best ways,” he sighed against your shoulder. He wedged himself between your legs, pressing his hips against yours.

You spread your arms out behind you hitting a car handle and you blindly scrambled to hook your fingers in to pull it open; the creak of the heavy metal door amplified in the hollow garage. Jerome pulled back from you and slid himself into the open back seat, positioning himself in the center of the bench, his hands grasping at his belt, then the button and zipper, and shoving them down to his bent knees. His hands moved fast as you slowly climbed in after him, lowering your head while you crawled on your knees watching him. As soon as his hands were finished getting his swollen cock free from his pants, he was pulling you to his lap. His nails scratching at you and pulling the seams of your skirt as he rushed to expose your wet cunt to him again. 

He hooked a hand behind the top of your calf, pulling your leg across him and making you straddle him. Your brain was a foggy mess, but for some reason this felt right. Your body was revved up. You couldn’t focus on anything but the need to expel the energy bubbling inside of you. Everything he had said was true. Your entire body was quivering with the flood of emotions. Too shaky to be able to just collapse, if you didn’t do something you felt like you would pull and scratch at your own skin to relieve the electricity burning through your every nerve.

Your nails were running through his hair, scraping along his scalp as you lifted yourself up. Your other hand pulling your underwear to the side before dropping your hips to his, burying his cock inside of you in one quick movement. Your body curled over his, the roof of the car allowing you little room. You rocked your hips back and forth over him while he thrust his own up into you, not in the long, torturous way he often liked to, but shallow and hard. Each push accompanied by a grunt and a groan. He was being grabby and impatient beneath you. His hands pulling, squeezing, rubbing at any bit of you they could find. The fabric of your clothes being stretched over your skin, more threads being pulled apart with the force. You continued your own movements, sliding him inside of you and holding his head against your chest. Both of your shirts still on and sticking to your skin that was quickly coated with a thin layer of sweat. 

Rocking and pushing, you dug your knees into the seat outside of his spread thighs. They burned from the friction of the upholstery, but it felt good compared to the near sickening tingle of electricity that coated the rest of your skin, raised with goosebumps. Nothing mattered aside from the feeling of him rubbing against your clit, your already sensitive and slick pussy sliding over him. It was making you lightheaded, and your body screamed for relief from the chemicals rushing your cells. There were no sweet nothings whispered to each other, not even any dirty talk to egg each other on. It was just heavy panting, moans, and groans of pleasure. Your eyes were pinched shut, mouth gaping wide as you rode him. It wasn’t until you felt him bite you through your shirt that you realized your nails had been digging into the back of his neck. He moved one hand to your lower back to steady you, his other sliding up your front to rest over your chest. He paused his movements for a moment and used both of his hands to guide you backwards so that you were leaning away from him, practically resting between the two front seats.

The new angle let him drag his cock through you a little more. He slid his hand down from your chest, over your stomach and finally to your soaked core to stroke clit with his thumb. The discomfort of being crammed in a car, the stretch of muscles and tendons spread wide across his long legs, clothes bunching and clinging to you with blood and sweat were ignored as each wave of pleasure brought you closer and closer to your peak. You closed your eyes, trying to focus it all to the throbbing, pulsing need you could feel in your core. You shivered almost violently as your moans grew louder..

With each push, you could feels your muscles contracting, pulling tighter against him and heightening the pleasure. A tiny voice inside your head was begging, but you couldn’t tell for what. Just a chorus of please, please, please while the head of his cock hit the nerve center inside of you, building your climax up and up and up until you finally clenched around him. Then there was a slight flutter and heat shot through you. Your body suddenly boneless as the waves of pleasure rolled over you, your pussy walls constantly contracting and releasing around him. His hands were still working your hips over his own until he reached his peak after another moment. The pulsing of his cock inside of you making the aftershocks of your orgasm drag out even further.

He was panting, holding your waist with his head thrown back against the seat. You continued to gasp for breath, awareness of your limbs returning to you slowly. Your gasps evolving into heaving breaths while you sat up despite the alarming ache in your muscles. His hands rested on the seat next to your legs. His fingers twitched but other than the deep breaths he was taking he didn’t move. You finally opened your eyes, blinking against the dim manufactured light around you. Jerome’s pale skin glistened with the sheen of sweat, you could see where drops had run down his neck. You followed their trails as far as you could, over his freckled skin until they mixed with the spatters of blood on his collar. You followed the line of his neck back up, looking over his lips, his closed eyes, his hair that was wildly sticking out and damp. Then you were looking at bare legs, sprawled out unnaturally on the ground outside the rear window in a puddle of dark liquid. Then the trembling in your stomach and the cold wetness of the blood and sweat against your flesh brought you back.

Your deep heaving breaths turned quickly into moaning sobs. The blankness from euphoria replaced by the image of dead eyes staring at nothing. You sniffled as the tears dripped from your eyes. Jerome lifted his head to look at you, drawn out of his own bliss by your sobbing on top of him. His hands grabbed roughly at your shoulders to push you off of him with an irritated growl.

“Fuck, you know how to ruin a moment.” He slid his legs out from under you and shifted his way out of the car, pulling his pants up while grumbling. 

You tried to curl yourself up on the back seat as fat, hot tears rolled down your cheeks and bile rose up your throat. Guilt and modesty made you pull at your clothes, trying to cover yourself up as best as your could though they were now torn, stretched and discolored. Everything began to ache as your body began to settle into itself again. Your chest felt constricted and tight, and you knew your face was splotchy and swollen from your crying. You pulled a sleeve across your face to wipe away the mess and moved so that you were sitting with your body facing out of the car.

Jerome was leaning against the side, still a bit disheveled himself but looking completely at ease. He held the file open over one palm, the other running through his hair. At this moment, you could really see him. He was gorgeous and strong. You knew the power that was contained inside of him, you could see it in the way he cocked his shoulders, the controlled way he moved every part of him to keep his energy just simmering under the surface, but ready to boil over at any moment. Behind his sharp gaze was confidence and intelligence that you could never measure. It was addicting - he was addicting. He was magnificent. 

He was absolutely terrifying. 

“Jerome, I am so sorry.” Your tight throat ached with the effort to speak. He acknowledged you with a quiet mmhmm.

You slowly rose up, your joints creaking, and legs a bit wobbly. You took slow, easy steps, your heels knocking and scraping on the ground as you put some distance between the two of you.

“So, what’s your next step?” You asked, looking at him over the top of the vehicle. The left corner of his lips rose up in a half-smile, but his eyes were fixed on the file reading about himself.

“I’ll do whatever I need to. I’d like to see how Boy Scout does without all his little notes,” he scoffed.

“Yeah,” you sniffled. “Sounds like a plan.” You glanced into the car, noting the keys were sitting in the ignition. You slowly continued to make your way closer and closer to the driver’s side, tapping your fingers nervously over the exterior. 

“I, uh, think I’m ready now, you know? ” You swallowed down the lump in your throat and echoed the words, “I’ll do whatever I need to do.” Your voice barely above a whisper.

When you looked back up, Jerome’s eyes were on you. They were narrowed and calculating and sent a cold chill down your spine. You froze on the spot. You tried to keep your nerves from giving you away, and held his gaze for as long as you could before you flicked your eyes to the side, “You done with her now?”

He didn’t follow your motion right away, but finally slammed the folder closed between his hands and inhaled deeply, flaring his nostrils. He set it on top of the roof and turned to look her over. He took two long strides in her direction as you took two short ones away. He crossed his arms while examining the scene, facing mostly away from you. You took another small, silent step toward the driver’s door.

“Yeah, just one more thing.” He strolled over to the body. You started to slide over, moving your hand to the handle, hoping to pop it open as silently as you could while watching him. He fussed with a necklace clasp behind her neck. His voice making you jump when he spoke up again. “God, did I tell you how she cried for him? How she swore he would save her because he promised her he’d keep her safe?”

Your stomach flipped, your muscles frozen with your fingers curled around the handle.

“Did he tell you the same thing? That he would keep you safe?” He was still crouched and facing away from you, now dangling the necklace between his fingers and watching the light reflect on the pendant. You tugged on the latch, grimacing when it made a loud pop as it opened.

Your eyes darted down for a fraction of a second to figure out your placement, when you looked back up, he had turned and you could see his dangerous glare over his shoulder. Your heart thumped faster than you ever knew it could without exploding.

With a quivering voice you answered, “Yeah, he promised he would.” You pulled the door open, no need to be secret about it now. He knew you were about to do. You were both still like predator and prey, bodies poised to attack or run.

“He can try,” he hissed. You saw him brace his hand on the ground to push himself up and made your move. Flinging yourself into the seat and grasping at the keys. Your hands were a flurry of movement as you turned over the ignition, feet already braced against the pedals. You slammed it into gear, foot pressed down as hard as you could to get it moving. The tires spun on the ground, the high-pitched squeal making you cringe, knowing you were losing precious time. Your entire body clenched up, ready to feel his hands yanking you from the seat, but finally the tires caught traction. The rear of the car fishtailed before jumping forward. You had no idea where he was, but it didn’t matter. Your hands gripped the steering wheel, trying to steady out the direction of the car and navigate the sharp turns of the garage. 

You heard the papers and photos from the file go flying through the air, then crunching metal as the corner of the vehicle slammed into one of the walls. It jerked and scraped as you continued to push the pedal down as hard as you could, forcing it along any obstacles you came across. You made it up the two ramps and then saw the rectangle of natural light ahead and aimed the car toward it, crashing through the gate and into the light midday traffic on the street. Cars honked and swerved, and you felt the jarring impact you made with at least one of them, but jerked the wheel to one side as much as you could, and hauled the dangling metal further down the road.

You saw the long steps of the justice building ahead and pleaded with any unknown force that you could make it. Your eyes were focused on nothing but the wide, white steps until they were practically under you and you slammed onto the brake. Police and pedestrians already were making their way to you when you creaked open the door and practically fell out. You were aware of the shouts, the static of radios, and sirens from somewhere, but above it all you could only hear your own screams.

“Harvey Dent! I need Harvey Dent! Please! Someone!” You shouted over and over hysterically at everyone, ignoring their questions about your condition. You turned around and around, eyes darting through the gathering crowd frantically.

Hands clutched your shoulders and you jerked around, eyes wide with fear. Your hands flew up to defend yourself, but instead of the dangerous green eyes you were expecting, you were looking into concerned-looking, large brown eyes. His mouth wide open in shock. You collapsed against him and his arms wrapped around you tight, holding you upright.

“Are you hurt?” He demanded.

“No. No, but you have to help me. He’s going to kill me.” You grabbed his shirt tightly, nearly screaming, “Oh, God, he’s going to kill me!”

“Who? What happened?” He urged.

Leaning your bright red and tear-soaked face up, you answered with a sob.

“Jerome Valeska.”


	10. All alone in a crowded place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hate writing these summaries, but here's something: This chapter is plot and dialogue, no smut. Sorry? (But not really) I like the story, and this helps with other stuff I have planned coming up, so I hope you don't mind the smut-break for a quick second here. Also, another familiar character shows up. And I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I had a really hard time writing for him. He's kind of a dick in this chapter. Ah well.
> 
> Enjoy. As always, I appreciate feedback. Does this story still make sense? Is it still good?

With your face buried in Harvey’s chest, you let him lead you away into an ambulance.. It was a huge commotion when you got to the hospital, police officers flanked the room, doctors scurried around you. The next few hours were a constant barrage of questions, police officers, doctors. They had you strip, collecting your clothes in a bag marked as evidence, replacing them with a hospital gown. They photographed and examined your body while they asked questions about your injuries, the situation, your statement about Jerome. Your head throbbed, so you barely responded. Offering only grunts, yes or no answers, or avoiding them with a soft, “I don’t know.” You kept looking to Harvey, he looked as anxious as you did. 

He stayed at your side as often as he was able to, assuring you that things would be fine and you clung to him. Your eyes followed and watched the door any time he had to step out of the room, and your body sagged with relief whenever he returned. Your body shook with fear and the exhaustion settling over you. Eventually, the doctors removed the officers from the room in an attempt to allow you some recovery time. After a quick shower, you climbed back into bed, a nurse tiptoed in to place the monitors and give an IV to treat your mild dehydration. You shifted around, trying to find a way to get comfortable, but found that no matter what you were sore or tangled in wires. You looked at Harvey helplessly.

“Hospitals are the worst place to try to get any rest,” you complained with a weary smile.

“You’re going to be moved someplace safe very soon.”

“But you won’t be with me?” You asked with quickly, a rush of panic hitting your chest and making the monitor speed up.

“You’ll have guards, you’ll be protected while we do our work,” he reassured you.

“You’ll protect me? Right. Yeah, that’s what he said. Well, he said you could try.” You spoke dryly. “You’re not going to be any safer.” You looked up to him again, finding his dark eyes concentrated on you. “He knows I came to you. He knows...everything. I’m so, so sorry.” You looked down to your hands, blood still caked into your nail beds and shaking on the hospital blanket.

“It’s fine, this is all fine. I’ll make sure we’ve got the best officers on duty. I’ll have an escort at all times, too.” He nodded to you and squeezed your wrist.

“Cops? Well, just make sure they aren’t from the 84th, 93rd, or 76th precincts, he’s got connections there.” You leaned back onto the pillows and let out a soft, sad sigh. “Harvey, what happens now? When can I get out of here?”

“As soon as everything is arranged.” He was being so tender with you, his voice soft and gentle, “Look, you are scared, I know, but I’m telling you, you’re being so brave. What you’ve had to do...what he’s done to you, I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through -”

A quick tap to the door drew your attention, heart pounding until you saw the officer walk in. He beckoned for Harvey to join him. He stood, giving you a soft kiss to the top of your head and quick rub to your shoulder.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered before stepping out of the room. The door clicked behind him and you couldn’t hear much other than muffled voices and the occasional beep or hiss from the IV and monitors you were hooked up to. Feeling cold and weak, you curled yourself up and watched the door, waiting for him to return. Voices rose briefly, then the door cracked open and another officer stepped inside, greeting you with a nod.

“Where’s Harvey?” Your voice cracked.

“He’ll be back in a few minutes.” The officer watched you, hands gripping his belt while he stood in front of the door with an air of authority. You watched him watching you, both of your eyes flicking to any movement the other made; he rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet while your body pulsed with every thump of your heart, the tension stiffening your muscles again. Time ticked by for another 15 minutes until a soft knock at the door broke the silence. The door cracked and you saw someone nod to the officer inside signalling him to step out. Your eyes locked onto the open door, throat closing up with fear until you saw Harvey step through it slowly and close it behind him allowing you to release a deep breath of relief.

“Y/n.” His normally smooth voice creaked out, his face hidden as his head hung low.

“What? What was that all about?” You asked nervously, reaching a hand out to him, but he didn’t take it.

“I was asked to identify a body downstairs.” He looked at you finally, a pained expression on his face.

Like a weight was dropped on your gut, you hunched over, squeezing your eyes shut and wishing yourself far away. Your mouth watered and throat tightened as the dread washed over you. They had found her body. Of course they had. It couldn’t have been that hard to follow the path of destruction you had left in your wake. You had questions, but you didn’t dare to try to ask them. With difficulty, you finally dragged your eyes up. For what may have been the first time, his posture was sagging, his lips weighed down in a scowl, he looked tired, but his eyes watched you intently.

“So, the blood?” He didn’t need to be any more specific. You nodded in confirmation. “Was she already? When you got there, or?” You again nodded, just barely bringing yourself to be able to shake your head side to side. He swallowed loudly, then cleared his throat, “Well, I have some arrangements to make.” 

“What happens to me now? What do I do?” You breathed out.

“You’ll be escorted to a secure location while we work on the case. You’re going to need a give statements, we will be collecting evidence,” his voice was clear and professional. “I’ll make sure to use the information you gave me and ensure the officers are clean.”

“Okay, but -”

“I’ve got work to do. Get some rest, you’ll need it for what’s ahead.” He shuffled a little on his feet, running a hand over his hair. You sat stiffly, waiting, hoping that he would come closer and wrap his arms around you. “As soon as the doctors clear you, you’ll be moved. So, just rest.” He made his way back to the door.

“You’re leaving?” His eyes snapped to yours, an unreadable expression in them.

“Duty calls.”

“But,” you spluttered, “But, you can’t just leave me here?!”

“You wanted me to help you, and keep you safe? Well, this is me doing that. I’ve got a job to do, Y/n. I have an obligation to the city of Gotham. If you care, then you’ll cooperate with me here.” His eyes were soft again, pleading, “I need time, this is much more complicated that I could have expected.”

Your own eyes welled again with tears. You sat still, you knew he was hurt and nothing you could say or do at this point was going to change that. 

That was five days ago. 

For five days you’d been holed up in a 2 bedroom condo near the outskirts of the city. One officer at a time taking turns sleeping in the other bedroom while others were stationed at the entrances and next door. It was furnished, but only just. There was a table with a couple of chairs, an old, musty smelling couch and recliner in the living room area. There was no phone, no live television, just a collection of old movies. A pile of games and well-read books collected dust on the sagging bookshelf.

The bed you slept in dipped on one side from too many years of one person sleeping in the same spot. A few mismatched dishes throughout the kitchen allowed you to make meals when you felt hungry. They supplied you with some foods and necessities you’d written down, and they dropped off a basket of second-hand clothes for you to wear.

Your days and nights had blurred, you ate and slept irregularly. No matter how long you slept, you couldn’t shake the tiredness, even then when your eyes were drooping, you’d find that sleep would evade you. Tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable you would watch the lights shift across the walls. Sometimes the hours were spent just staring out of the window. You watched some your bruises begin fade into a cranberry color, the edges softening and blurring as the old blood cleared away. A few times you found yourself pushing into the tender spots igniting the slow ache in your skin, almost enjoying the flicker of pain. At least it was something. There was nothing else to think about, nothing to discuss, at least nothing that mattered much to you at this point. You were just alone. Your thoughts didn’t drift far from that fact, leaving you neither sad or angry, you were doing nothing aside from simply existing and waiting.

You were just starting to drift off when you heard the voices out in the hall being much louder than you were used to. For days you ignored the officers that were constantly present, spending hours lost in a daze. They tried to talk to you, to engage you in conversation, interrogate you, but you would just sigh, not bothering to acknowledge them. A few times they had threatened you, screaming about how they were stuck giving police protection to an uncooperative witness, but it still didn’t stir anything within you to become more agreeable. You’d only answer their questions with a question of your own, “Where is Harvey?” 

A few heavy footsteps stopped just outside the door and then you could hear the locks clicking open. “She’s all yours. Good luck pal,” you heard as the door slammed shut again. Sighing heavily, you prepared yourself for another round of questioning by pulling the blanket over yourself and pretending to sleep. You had already played this game a few times, each time winning by simply waiting them out long enough.

Your new houseguest cleared his throat, trying to wake you gently. He shifted around, you could hear him tinkering with items from the shelves, opening and slamming the doors to the cabinets to make sure you’d awaken.

“You’re only hurting yourself here.” His voice rumbled. Your eyes widened at the sound of it and you couldn’t help yourself as you rolled over to face him. You tried to keep your face impassive while you looked him over. He straightened up once he knew he had your attention. He opened his mouth to speak, but your scratchy voice interrupted him.

“Wow, the one and only Jim Gordon.” Your voice sounding weaker than you’d wanted from not being used. His eyes gave away only the slightest hint of surprise before he relaxed his face again to a scowl. “Yes, of course I know who you are. I certainly never expected to be graced with your presence.”

He gave you a tight smile, his hard eyes contrasting what should have been a friendly gesture.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing since I never expected you to walk away from Jerome Valeska, but here we are.”

“Here we are,” you nodded. “Glad we can skip over the introductions. Got anything to drink on you, detective?”

He gave you a disapproving look, but still pulled a small flask from his pocket and untwisted the cap before handing it over. You tossed back a quick gulp, grimacing as it hit your throat. With a hiss you held it back toward him. He closed it and tucked it back into his jacket pocket.

“So, are you here to ask me a million questions?” 

“Would you answer any of them? From what I understand you haven’t been cooperative with anyone so far.”

“They won’t answer my question, so why should I answer theirs?” You respond tiredly.

“Yeah, well, that’s not really how this all works. You’re hurting yourself here, kid, and you’re hurting him too.” He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. “This can’t go on. You understand that?”

“Well, If he’d just come here, let me talk to him. Explain things.” You ran your hands through your hair with frustration.

“It would put the both of you in danger right now.” He spoke over you. The moment dragged on silently until Jim continued to try to explain, “It’s a delicate situation.”

“So they sent you?” You scoffed. “That’s hilarious.”

“I’m here as a personal favor to Harvey.” He spat the words at you. Your stomach flipped at the mention of his name.

“How is he?” Your voice trembled. Jim didn’t answer right away and when you looked into his eyes, they almost looked softer, wider, maybe even sympathetic.

“He’s doing alright, considering. He’s been working non-stop to try to restore the information that was lost.” You looked down and swallowed thickly before meeting his eyes again. “That would all be a lot easier on him if you started to grease the wheels here. Help to fill in the gaps. Personally, I think it’s not worth it. I don’t think you’ve got what it takes to do your part here, but he’s so damn invested in this. In you.”

“Jim?”

“I’d prefer you call me Detective Gordon.” He snapped, making your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. The softness in his eyes gone. “My friends can call me Jim, I am not your friend. Harvey. He is my friend.”

“Your friend who tried you and got you convicted for murder? Yeah. I remember that.” You crossed your arms, shooting a glare at him.

“Well, then you must also remember that the whole case was based on false evidence.” His jaw tightened, his voice coming out as a growl. “And if he was good enough to get me convicted with fake evidence, just imagine what he could do with just the slightest bit of proof of your involvement with Jerome’s crimes?” He paused to let it sink in. “You can’t hide in here forever. Remember, you ran to him. You begged for his help. He’s risking too much for you if you ask me, and you’re proving that with your shit attitude.”

Tears welled in your eyes, and aside from your light sniffling, the room rang with silence. You swallowed thickly as the words and memories mixed in your head.

“You’re right. You’re completely right. He’s risked and lost so much because of me already.” You swiped the tears away from your cheeks. “He deserves better, he deserved someone good, and now because of me, that got taken away.” His eyes narrowed at you, formulating questions and opinions in his mind while you spoke. It was like you could see the gears turning. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, he was somewhat intimidating. You paused to look around at the desolate room while inhaling shuddering breaths trying to contain the tears. “You know, it could have been me. I could have been good. My life. Before Je -”

“Oh, please. Save me the sob story, Y/n. You lived that life because you enjoyed it. You knew who Jerome was, what he did, but you stayed with him. How many other times could you have walked away? How many times could you have saved a life or saved others from destruction, spared Gotham? Huh?” He stood over you as he yelled, his steely blue eyes piercing you with unspoken accusations. You inhaled a deep breath trying to brush off the sting of his words and replacing the emotionless exterior that had temporarily fallen earlier at the mention of Harvey. “Valeska has been a thorn in my side since he was barely legal. Now we finally get a break in his case, but it’s going to shit and you’re being too stubborn because your little crush won’t come tell you it’s gonna be okay and hold your hand. Get over yourself. You want to do some good, go on then. But don’t hold this over Harvey because you think you’re something special.”

Your jaw stung and burned while you held back the tears, the screams, the rage you wanted to unleash on him right then and there. You swallowed down the lump in your throat. 

“Well, Jim, you certainly live up to all the infamy.” Your voice started softly, “You’re waiting for my story, right?” You could feel the words spewing out, heavy with spite and anger. “Well, listen up, write this down, whatever you’ve gotta do. I was walking through that parking garage minding my own business when I tripped and fell. Didn’t realize there was a body until I noticed the blood everywhere. I panicked and took off. Lucky for me some asshat left the keys in his car. Made up the whole thing about Jerome. He was just the first name I thought of. I mean, I’m not anything special, right? So how on earth would I have ever been with Jerome Valeska?” You recited your story in a sing-songy tone. “So, now that we have that all out of the way, I think we’re done here, yeah? It’s not up to me to do your work for you, Jimbo. I mean, this is all bullshit anyway. Harvey told me he would be here for me. Told me he would keep me safe, but I don’t want to stay here.” 

You spread your arms out wide, gesturing to the room around you. “This is not what I wanted! So go on. Go ahead and tell Harvey that he’s been wasting his time, his resources, whatever. I’m not worth it so you might as well just let me go.”

His lips curved into a frown and his eyes narrowed at you. He swiftly moved to the door, grabbing the knob and pulling it open, revealing a small crowd of eavesdropping officers on the other side. They barely made the effort to shuffle away upon discovery.

“So, that’s what you want me to tell him?” He glared at you from over his shoulder, eyebrows raised and waiting.

You crossed your arms over your chest, “Yeah, Jim. That’s what I want you to tell him. Oh, and fabulous job with the bad-cop routine, by the way.” 

“To hell with you,” he waved at you dismissively and slammed the door behind him. You listened as his stomping faded away and the officers stationed as your guards gossiped in hushed tones. It didn’t take long for the silence to settle in again leaving you alone and biting your lip to hold back the sobs until you passed out on the crooked bed.

Hours, or what seemed like hours, must have passed based on the streetlights illuminating the room from outside, but that wasn’t what woke you. It was the creak of the bedframe, the feeling of weight resting near your feet. His broad silhouette visible in the shadows. You rolled over and half sat up while rubbing your eyes to clear out your vision. 

He turned when he noticed you were awake and spoke lowly, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Y/n?”


	11. Author's Note

Hello to my dear readers.

I love all of you, and I am sorry this is not an actual chapter. I just wanted to update here real quick.   
My apologies for taking so long with the next part. Things have been a little crazy at home, I was on vacation for like 5 days and my sleep schedule is all sorts of fucked up right now.   
I know where the story is going, but am so frustrated with the whole getting there. So, it's taking me a bit longer to put this part together and not give away too much, and also try to give you some satisfaction. I hope you'll stick with me. 

I promise I am working on it and will not abandon the story (even though Gotham totally abandoned my two favorite and most handsome men, but that's a whole other can of worms). If you've got feedback, questions, or thoughts I really do love to hear them. I'm friendly and would love to chat.

SO, the next update will be a real chapter and it will happen soon, once I stop hating everything that I type. In the meantime, I might post this Harvey one-shot that's been eating away at me. Keep an eye out for that.

Much love and gratitude,

Your frustrated author who wishes the words would just magically appear before her.

on tumblr @sconnie-doesnt-know


	12. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here! God can you feel my relief? So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a challenge (obviously), please don't hate me for making you wait so long.
> 
> So, this picks up right where the other chapter left off, the aftermath of Jim's interrogation. I think someone might have some anger issues. Hope we can find a way to work those out...
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine. If you see something major, please point it out to me so that I can fix it.  
> Feedback is loved and appreciated...please, Please PLEASE...and thank you. I love you.

Jarring as it was to wake up to someone in the room with you, your muscles reacted slowly. Five days of lethargy making them sore and stiff, rough and different from the soreness you’d felt just a week ago from Jerome’s manhandling. You shook your head to try to clear away the sleepiness while you rubbed at your eyes to sharpen their focus. The sudden spike of awareness making your skin burn while your mind stumbled over the fact that someone was there, sitting at the end of the bed. Instead of the joy or relief you imagined would wash over you when you saw him, you could only feel a cold, quiet and spiteful anger festering deep in your chest. “Hhmm?” You hummed out.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

You stretched out your limbs, feeling the relieved burn from your muscles. “Well, hello to you too. I’m doing just fine, by the way. Thanks so much for your concern.” Harvey’s head finally snapped to the side and you could see his dark eyes glaring at you. He looked worn down, dark circles under his eyes and a decent layer of stubble indicating that he had been too busy to take a break. It almost made you feel guilty, but he was ready for a fight, and your body was gearing up for the same. “But, I guess to answer your question, I was doing the same thing, the ONLY thing I’ve been able to do for almost six days. Nothing. I’m doing nothing, and I was actually resting until you decided to show up and mess that up, too.”

He kept his eyes fixed on you, watching the shadows over your face, reading your expressions. You could see the corner of his lip twitch up, but otherwise he kept his poker face on as well; his lips drawn into a thin line and eyebrows forming the smallest crease between them.

“I understand that you might be upset over the arrangements at the mome-”

“Upset? No, Harvey, how could I be upset? I mean, this has been the most relaxing staycation I’ve ever had. I’m just wondering when I can get back to my life, though. This is getting a bit boring. I can’t even say I have a nice view.”

“For God’s sake, Y/n, I’m doing my best -”

“To protect me?” You interrupted again. “Yeah, I know. I heard that one already when that sweetheart Jim stopped by. I’m so tired of hearing that.” You ran your hands through your hair.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone.” He motioned to the door, confused.

“No, Harvey. I am here. Alone. You said that YOU would keep me safe. I thought I would be with you, not dumped off in some safehouse, sitting here just waiting to be summoned...or worse.”

“I’ve got a job to do. And I can’t do that if I have to babysit you, too,” he snapped.

Your jaw dropped, hurt spread across your features. He seemed surprised by his own outburst but recovered quickly, “I told you, I needed time. This whole situation is complicated, I’ve got to piece together what we’ve got. I have to make sure to time it all just right. This is the best shot we’ve had to take him down. And now -” he paused, frustration making his words crack. His jaw and neck tensed while he tried to swallow down the anger worming its way to the surface. “Now you are sitting here, doing nothing. All I asked was for you to cooperate. All you had to do was tell them what you knew, tell them what happened. But instead, you’re sitting here having a damn tantrum because I’m not here to hold your hand!” His voice now a shout in the small room.

Your stomach quivered, blood pumped through you in a mad rush. Your muscles stiffened, instinct kicking in telling you to do as little as possible, stay still, let him scream and shout. But your own anger itched beneath the surface, begging for confrontation and effectively shushing the voice telling you to be quiet. You felt your chest tighten and face burn with frustration and simmering rage.

“Stop telling me how complicated this whole thing is! I’m so fucking tired of that word,” you screech. “You don’t need to tell me that over and over. I’m not having a tantrum, Harvey, I am angry. I’m furious with you for letting me believe that any of this was for me. I’m just finally coming to my senses! Now, when can I leave? I’m pretty sure we’re done here.” You storm out of the room, grabbing at your hair with frustration when you hear the bed creak as he gets up to follow you.

“Whoa, hold on, you’re mad at me for doing all this for you?” He asks, his voice a little softer now.

“Why shouldn’t I be? I am the one whose life is over. I’m the one who’s gonna end up dead in the harbor because of a dumb, rash decision.” Your voice rising in pitch with each point. “You’re only here now because I threatened to be done with all of it. But, Harvey, how long would you have left me here? How many other ‘friends’ would you have sent before coming to me yourself? I mean, what is this right now? An official visit from the golden boy, Mr. ADA Harvey Dent, or is this more of a social call?” 

“This is a joke.” He narrowed his eyes at you, slightly baring his teeth. “Have you gone insane, Y/n?” You stared at him, taken aback at how he had growled out your name. “Do you understand that without me, you’d already be in lock-up?” 

He paused, looking down and taking in a deep, pained breath. One hand on his hip, the other pointed at you. “You stole files regarding an open investigation from my office. The only reasons my bosses are allowing such leeway is because you can provide witness testimony, and because I spoke up on your behalf. I put myself out on a limb for you to get you immunity and security.”

“Why? Why would you do that? What’s going to happen once I spill my guts, huh? Once you find out what I’ve done, what I’ve seen...Why would you go through all that trouble?”

“Because I care about you!” The shout hung in the air. His chest heaved with each huff of breath. He looked down, shuffling his feet, scraping them against the worn down hardwood floor then mumbling, “I care about you and I don’t want to see you hurt by him anymore.”

“No, don’t do that.” Your voice trembled. “Harvey, I meant it when I told you that I wasn’t anyplace I didn’t want to be.” 

“Oh I remember, and you said it while you were with me.” He moved like he wanted to comfort you, but you held your arms up, keeping him at a distance. 

“I can’t. I can’t tell you about him without telling you about me, and I’m not ready for that.” You shook your head from side to side, emphasizing your words. “I don’t care about the investigation. I don’t care about all these cops and attorneys and whatever. I am not a good person, Harvey, and I know that bad things happen to bad people. If you really knew me, knew all the things I’ve done and seen, you wouldn’t help. You wouldn’t want to.” You took careful steps toward him, as he stared at the ground. His eyes darting back and forth while he tried to piece together in his mind what you were saying.

“Harvey,” you barely breathed, placing your hand softly to his chest. “I care about you, too. You, make me feel -,” you swallowed down the rising lump in your throat. “But, I can’t let this go on anymore. I was just supposed to distract you for a night, not - not let it get this far. Save yourself and get as far away from me as you can. I’m practically a ticking time-bomb. I can’t tell you anything. It would change things, and I couldn’t handle that. You’d never look at me the same.”

“Maybe I don’t care.” He shrugged at you.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” You sneered, grabbing tightly onto the lapel of his coat and shoving him slightly. “You have to care. It’s your job, remember?”

“Exactly! It’s my job to care and to get rid of the criminals and the corruption - to help protect and get justice for the innocent. You think too little of yourself.” He reached out to cup your cheeks, bringing your eyes up to meet his. “I saw how scared you were, I saw the pain he caused. You were clearly under duress. He would throw you away without a second thought once he was done controlling you. You’re so much more than just someone’s property.”

Your heart sank, you could feel the anger swirling together with your sadness. Your body strained while feeling the sincerity of his words, but knowing he’d never understand without having his heart broken. You could feel the ever so gentle, hesitant pull he made with his arms. For such a small gesture, it took all your strength to resist it and not fall into his embrace, to let the fantasy take over.

“No, Harvey, you really don’t understand. I’m not, I never was his property. I was just his. And I was happy with it. All of it.” You peered at him from under your eyelashes while he gazed right back, leveling you with his hard stare.

“Do you hear yourself when you talk? Are - are you trying to tell me that even after all of this… that you would go back? There’s no way you actually believe what you’re saying,” his voice soft, but steady. His posture straightened a little, his shoulders going rigid. His eyes scanned over your face, desperately searching for a crack in your resolve. “No,” he whispered. “No, I don’t believe that. I saw it with my own eyes. I’ve seen you, and you’re not the person he’s pushed you to be.”

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you’d like to think. I guess I did my job, then,” you cock your head with a smug grin, making him scoff.

“You’d like me to believe that wouldn’t you? It would make it so much easier for me to just push you away, to give you the easy way out, wouldn’t it? I didn’t take this job to do the easy thing, I’m here to do the right thing.” 

“If you call that taking the easy way out, then you really don’t understand what you’ve gotten yourself into,” you say, shaking your head and reaching up to grab his wrists and pull them away.

“So, what? I’m supposed to just fall in line like everyone else? I won’t play his games, I won’t risk it, or you. I won’t play dumb for a quick victory.” He inched closer. His face going red from the fierce anger evident in his eyes as they bored into yours. “You want me to believe that he told you to kiss me, to let me touch you? Hmm?” His hands loosened, fingertips skimming along your throat. Your breath hitched while your body leaned slightly into his. His sudden passion striking you directly to your core. He spoke smoothly, an underlying power in his tone. 

“Did he tell you to come on my fingers, to open your legs and let me taste you?” Your breathing became shaky while he moved in on you. For every inch that he moved closer, you tried to ease away. It was like a slow dance, making your body respond with tingles of anticipation. His body suddenly seemed so much bigger, his gaze turned wild and rabid. Every question a challenge. You wanted to answer, but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction - the truth. That you had wanted him, had disobeyed, had let him see parts of you hidden from most. 

Your heel bumped into the wall making you lose your balance and fall back against it with a quiet ‘oompf’ of surprise, but you kept your eyes on his, determined, feeling that itch again just begging to be scratched. His eyes drifted over your face, then followed the trail of his fingers over your torso, tracing over the fading bruises peeking out from the collar of your drab, oversized shirt. “He must be thrilled with you, and how well you executed such a detailed plan.”

You swallowed thickly, muscles twitching from his tickling touch. Your mouth suddenly drier than ever, you opened your mouth to speak, but the words got caught in your throat..

“Nothing to say now, or have you just run out of Jerome's bullshit to regurgitate?” You eyes widened, your mind jolting back with coherent thought.

“Harvey, stop! Every time I came to you, it was because it was what he told me to do.” His shoulders and eyes twitched with a ghost of a flinch. You swallowed down the urge to apologize, narrowing your eyes with resolve, while deciding to go with what you hoped would push him over the edge. “I told Jim that I found her in the parking garage which wasn’t the truth, but you already knew that didn’t you?”

“Of course,” he huffed out, obviously annoyed, “You were practically screaming and hysterical when I got to you.” 

“You want to know what happened in that parking garage? You want my statement? I'm far from innocent,” your trembling voice betrayed you as you tried to keep an icy facade. Harvey was quick to pick up on it. Like the flick of a switch you saw a shadow pass over him. His features began to harden, his eyes going dark and almost glassy as he glared at you.

“Y/n. No. Just stop right there,” he ordered. His one hand stiffened against the bottom of your rib cage while he pushed you firmly into the wall. Your hands slowly ghosted over his back until you brought them to his front, pushing gently against his solid chest.

“He put the knife in my hand, he put his hand around mine. He was so powerful -”

“I know what you’re doing. I’m not going to let you just push me away. This isn’t going to work!” He gritted his teeth while he tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of your neck, yanking hard to emphasize his words.You gasped in a breath, but kept your eyes from rolling back in pleasure, continuing with your confession.

“When it went through her the first time, I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t know it would feel that way,” you replied breathlessly. He released the grip on your hair before slamming his fist against the wall. Your body rattled against the cheap drywall.

“Why are you doing this?” He growled into your face, teeth bared, his labored breathing mixing with yours as he boxed you in with his body. The air around you thick with tension. Days of bleakness and pent up anger pushed you further to the edge, your bones ready to vibrate out of your skin with the electricity tingling at your skin.

“Because you don’t know what I’m capable of. Go find another secretary to fuck or some helpless victim to satisfy your little savior complex you have. But don’t put me on some pedestal, stop trying to convince me that I’m just some misguided fool. I know what I did. He gave the orders and I carried them out. You. Were. A. Job.” Your voice came out like a hiss, raspy with contained emotion. Your heart pounded hard behind your ribs with each word you pushed out. “Hate me. Just let me go, let me hate you.”

He slipped his hand along your ribcage, squeezing you against him, making you feel his muscles tremble with restraint. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, breath hot and making your head roll back with the sensation. He dragged his stubbled cheek up your neck until his lips rested at your ear. “No,” he firmly spoke against your skin.

Your legs practically buckled beneath you. You turned your head quickly, catching his mouth in a messy, desperate kiss. Your mouths moved together like you were trying to devour each other. He breathed out frustrated groans while you ran your hands along every bit of him you could reach, feeling the coiled strength of his stuff muscles under your touch. Your body immediately ached for him, to feel him take you.

“Harvey,” you whispered while you grabbed at the sides of his face. It took him a moment to pull away from attacking your lips and neck, but when he finally did, you again saw that fierce darkness in his chocolate eyes. “Let go,” you breathed against his lips as you nodded, letting him know you wanted this.

His eyes clenched shut and his lips curled into a snarl as he pushed himself against you even harder. He held your body up between himself and the wall, his fingers digging into you, gripping you like you might slip away. You tensed up. That familiar sharp edge of pain almost making you wince, but then his lips again found your neck, his mouth gentle in contrast to the slight burn of his beard. You sucked in air through your clenched teeth, then let it out in a shudder of relief, your body becoming more pliant beneath him as you relaxed and let him move against you as he pleased. 

His hips rutted against you, letting you feel his hard length against your abdomen even through all the layers of clothes you both wore. Your eyes rolled back into your head, mouth gaping while your breath tried to keep up with the thumping of your heart. Blood rushed through you, igniting every nerve ending and inch of skin, making you burn up with the rush of heat.

He started to pull away from you and from the wall, still holding you tightly to keep you upright. Your legs jerkily moved beneath you when he began to shuffle you both along the floor back to the bedroom. Unwilling and unable to separate for more than a few seconds, it was a messy tangle of limbs and stripped clothing as you maneuvered across the apartment. When his shirt got tangled and stuck on his wrist, he snarled a quiet “off” while he ripped the buttons from the cuff.

You’d just shimmied your pants and underwear down your legs when you reached the edge of the bed. He moved his hands to your hips, massaging roughly. He pulled his mouth away from your skin, head tilted down, staring you down with a carnal glare, not that the look on your own face was any less hungry. This newly discovered, demanding version of Harvey in front of you was making your blood boil with lust. Everything else in your life was a mess, but this, right here, was the one thing you knew you needed, the one thing that made sense.

“More,” you whined out. The muscles of his jaw clenched while he pushed down on your hips, letting you fall back onto the bed. The old springs groaned and squeaked beneath you while you bounced. A gasp the verged on laughter escaped your lips. Before you could even push yourself up, he was back on you, his pants unbuttoned and falling to his ankles. He pushed his way between your legs, one hand holding himself up above you, the other reaching down to pull your legs up and around his hips. He rubbed himself along your wet slit, catching slightly at your entrance before pulling away a little to rub the head of his cock against you again.

“Harvey,” you gasped, back arching and shoulders rising off the bed. Your hips rocked back and forth while your pussy ached and clenched at nothing, desperate to be full. Your hands slid up over his shoulders and you flexed your little bit of strength trying to pull him down with you, but he pushed away.

He sat back, resting his weight on his knees, eyes raking over your flushed skin, the pinkish rash on your neck from his stubble, the fading bruises and hickeys, and the newly sucked marks below your jaw. Your chest heaved with each breath, your fingers wiggled at him, imploring him to join you down on the mattress again.

His large, warm hands gripped yours as he leaned over you, pulling them up and over your head. He pulled them together, crossing them at the wrist and then covering them with the vice-like grip of a single hand. The other reached back down, grabbing his cock and lined it up against you. You closed your eyes, a moan caught in your throat, waiting for him to finally push into you. The seconds dragged on while he held still against you, the only movement coming from the involuntary pulse of his swollen dick. You looked at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open, a question hanging on your lips. He leaned down, pushing the head of his cock barely into you, his own mouth gaping open, watching your reaction.

You licked your lips, ready to beg him for more, to fill you up, but before you could he grabbed hold of your hip, pulling you down onto him as he pushed himself fully inside of you. Your head tilted up, eyes clenched shut. Your stomach muscles crunched up, and your arms pulled against his hand, but he managed to hold you against the bed. Both of you groaned at the warmth of him finally inside. He shifted his weight, pushing harder onto your wrists and when you felt his breath tickle your collarbone, it sent a shiver down your body, making your hips jerk.

“Y/n.” His voice came out quietly, making you hold your breath to listen. “I don’t take well to threats, and I don’t give up.” Your heart thudded wildly in your chest, he rolled his hips into yours, making you gasp in broken breaths. He pushed himself up again, looking down at you with a sneer. For the first time in a long time you had no idea what to expect. It was frightening, exhilarating, your entire body trembled with shivers of anticipation.

His hand squeezed and massaged it’s way from your hip, over your stomach, to your breasts. He rolled and pinched at your nipples while slowly sliding himself in and out of your dripping wet pussy. His hand didn’t linger for more than a few seconds before it slid up even higher, pushing against your breastbone, then your collarbone, until it slid to your neck. He let it rest there, not applying any pressure, but the weight of his large hand was enough to make you suck in a breath through gritted teeth. You could feel your eyes already begin to water from the overwhelming sensations he was putting your body through, but with a quiet call of your name, he again brought you back to reality.

“Y/n? Listen to me,” his jaw jutted forward while he continued the slow push of his cock and and forth against your clenching pussy walls. He took in a deep breath, letting it out in a satisfied hum when he saw how attentive you were being, your eyes darting back and forth between his, desperate to hear what he had to say.

“He’s not in charge anymore,” he grated out, sliding out before slamming himself into you. You keened in response. “You understand?”

“Mmhmm, yes Harvey, yes!” A sobbing moan flew out of your lips while he slammed into you again. His weight shifted back and forth from his hips to his hands. The constant shift of pressure pushing you higher, your chest rising and falling hard with each deep inhale and exhale as you tried to keep up with his hard pace.

Your heavy breathing transitioned to moans with each exhale, until suddenly they were being cut off. His long fingers spread out wide across your throat, gently tightening his grip, his arms flexing as he held you against the bed. Your breath slowly went rough and ragged, you could hear the air dragging through the thinning tunnel with every inhale until you couldn’t anymore.

He continued to thrust into you, his hips slamming against yours as your legs dropped open even further for him. His breaths going shallow and rough, his own moans and grunts escaping from his throat while he watched you. Your head began to pound as blood desperately tried to rush through it, the flush rising in your cheeks, pressure rising behind your eyes. It felt like all the other sounds of the world disappeared aside from the slowing ‘whoosh’ of blood between your ears. But you could still feel, and his thick cock was hitting you in all the right places, each savage thrust making you lift your hips, trying to extend the jolts of pleasure even further, continuously finding you were just shy of hitting your peak.

Your vision began to spot with black, your jaw moved up and down with words you couldn’t get out. If you could, it would be an agonized scream for mercy, for him to make you come.

You did your best to focus, and remain calm while your lungs tried to inhale air that wouldn't come. You almost bit through your lip when you looked up to find him watching you with fierce passion. His own face flushed and glowing with a sheen of sweat. Your hands curled up to catch on his wrist, clawing at him with your fingertips in desperation. He took his bottom lip between his teeth biting hard then suddenly releasing his grip from your neck.

Your entire body tensed and jerked, a wave of pleasure and relief crashed over you. As if the burn of air in your lungs wasn’t satisfying enough, he pushed his cock into you one final time, twitching as he came, rubbing his pelvic bone against your swollen, sensitive clit and letting you ride through the intense orgasm churning endorphins throughout your body at an almost alarming speed. You sucked in air at a dizzying rate, making your head swirl and spin with the sudden onslaught, every twitch of his cock making you flinch as a shock wave would send tremors through you.

"Fuck. Fuck!" He grunted while trying to catch his breath. After a few moments the heavy breathing between you both had calmed. He still sat between your legs, hands resting on your thighs. His voice broke the tense silence of the room, “What exactly do you expect me to do now?”

“I don’t know.” You blinked, eyes refocused in surprise at your admission. Voice hoarse and ragged. "Just stay with me, please? Just stay."

 "Okay," he murmured hesitantly while nodding gently. He curled up next to you and draping an arm over your waist. His warmth lulling you to sleep in minutes.

Soft yellow sunlight filled the room, you rolled over and shivered, tightening the blanket around you before you remembered you had fallen asleep with Harvey. You bolted upright, panic settling deep in your gut until you saw him sitting, dressed at the end of the bed. “Harvey,” you sighed out, “Oh my god, you’re here.” You crawl down the bed to wrap yourself around him, the relief of finally having him with you outweighing the anger you felt earlier.

“Yeah, I am.” He moves away from you pulling your arms away from his shoulders then standing next to the foot of the bed to face you, making you automatically recoil and hold your arms across your chest. His mouth is set into a flat line, his eyebrows forming the smallest line between them while he tried to make his face as neutral as possible. Your own brows wrinkled together in worry, your gaze dropping to the comforter in embarrassment. "Listen, Y/n, we've got a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is my baby, I love it. I hope you do, too! I try really hard to do the characters justice and make things realistic, but I'm no expert, so any mistakes are totally due to my imagination.
> 
> Feedback of any and all kinds is welcome and appreciated. Don't make me beg.


End file.
